


Y/N: An Unexpected "Journey"

by viky_rose



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: A bit of Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield, Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape...kind of, Smut, Threesome, a bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viky_rose/pseuds/viky_rose
Summary: You go on a holiday in London and meet your idol, your crush Tom Holland... You see what will happen





	1. PILOT. AN UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER

Do you remember that time, when you still attended the High School, when you, going upstairs, lost your equilibrium and stumbled against a guy who was coming the opposite direction of you? And you hold on to him by hugging him in order not to fall, and totally embarrassed, you didn't look up to see who he was? Or when you stumbled, and you grabbed and hugged a street lamp? Well, you can be very clumsy sometimes.

 

 

**CHAPTER ONE – PILOT, AN UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER**

  
That was your first time in London. It was since when you were a child that you have dreamed about visiting London. Grown up in your little city, you wanted to visit a big one. And in London people speaks English, so it is easy to communicate. But you were not used in traveling, and you felt very uncomfortable walking around in a place you didn't know, especially with your awful sense of orientation. Luckily, they invented Google Maps, or you would have never been able to go back to your cousin's house, where you were lodging.

While looking at the way for your cousin's house on Google Maps, head down, eyes glued to your phone, you stumbled against something and you hugged and held on to it not to fall, only to find out it was not a "it" but a "him", who grabbed your arms to support you. "Be careful" He said. His friends next to him chuckled, amused by your clumsiness. You couldn't find the courage to look up at their face, and mumbling an "I'm sorry" you quickly walked away. When you were far enough, you slowed down and took deep breaths to calm down. You hate to do gaffes, obviously.

<<Ok, Y/N, never mind. Don't worry. You don't know them, and London is big and crowded. You will probably never meet them again, and this situation will remain just a slightly embarrassing gaffe>>. You tried to calm yourself, without much success though. You wanted to forget that, but you knew in a few years you would have laughed remembering this gaffe.

It was time to go back home. What direction? Google Maps would have shown you. But where was your phone gone? You panicked. You had it in your hand when you hit that guy, it had probably fallen. You went back looking for it, but your hopes were misplaced. You couldn't find it, and you panicked, but you had nothing to do so you just tried to find the way for home, asking people for directions.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning you found your phone in the mailbox. How? How had it finished there? Later you found out. You received a message from a new contact: "The Boy I hugged". You blushed and read the sms:

<<Hi! Remember me? I stalked you, your FB, your Twitter, your WhatsApp and your Instagram :P Let's meet, whaddaya say? I'll be in Canbury Park this afternoon. You can find it on Google Maps xD I'll wait for you to come ~!>>

You read the message twice. What the hell was happening? You had never hanged out with guys, NEVER! And now some stranger was asking you out. You blushed violently and could feel the viscera in your stomach writhe in agitation. <<What to do?>> you asked yourself. A part of you was too fond of the routine of your life: going around alone or staying at home reading, watching tv, listening to music, and nothing else. The other part wanted something to change your tedious and boring life. The journey in London wasn't a big change in itself, you weren't doing anything different from when you were at your home. You were just doing the same things in a different place. You needed something else.

  
At 5 pm you were in Canbury Park. First time visiting it, it is really a nice place to walk. You didn't know who was the guy who had sent you the text. He was the one knowing you. Not knowing what to do, you sat on a bench, and started writing a new FFC about your favourite superhero: Spiderman aka Peter Parker.   
Absorbed in your writing, you didn't notice the dark figure running towards you: a big dark-brown and white pitbull. That dog jumped on you, startling you.

"Tessa!" A boy called the dog. You looked up, and the moment you saw the dog's owner, your heart skipped a beat and you almost had a heart attack. Tom Holland was running towards you. Well, he was running after his dog, which was happily licking your stunned face.  
When he reached Tessa, he smiled at you: "Hi".

"Hi" you murmured. You looked down, embarrassed.

"We meet again".

Your head moved instantly up, and you looked at him with both your eyes and mouth wide open. "It was you...?", you swallowed, "the guy I stumbled against yesterday?"

Tom Holland chuckled: "Yes, I was walking around with Harrison and Jacob. You... You didn't pay attention to us. You really were clueless about whom you were going to meet here?!" He was incredulous and amused. You were just dying, wishing to bury your head under the earth like an ostrich.

"You're funny", he said, and sat next to you. "And you are very small" He looked at you, you were really little and short. You knew that, no need for anyone to tell you. You didn't like being told you were short. However, you didn't reply anything, too embarrassed to talk, and your throat was really dry.

"Usually people, especially girls, jump on me and ask me a selfie or an autograph. You haven't even looked at me. And also now, you are not looking at me". He tried to break the ice.

"I'm just nervous" you mumbled and threw a glance at him.

He smiled "So, what's your name?"

"...Y/N" you timidly answered.


	2. ALL OR NOTHING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Tom Holland in the evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I am sure you will enjoy the next ones as well. I am pretty satisfied of my work, so if you like it too let me know.  
> If you don't, let me know why. Receiving feedback is very important to me, since I am writing other FFCs too.

 

**CHAPTER TWO – ALL OR NOTHING**

  
You were dying. You could hear your heart pound in your chest, in your stomach, in your head. And you weren't able to say a word. He was staring at you, expecting you to say something, but your lips were wide shut.

  
"Tonight, I will go to Harrison's party. You can come if you want. I will be happy. Later I will send you the location" He interrupted the silence.

"No" you said, and he looked at you in surprise.

This time the part of you fond of the routine prevailed. You already had gone too far by going to meet a stranger. Going to a party was too much. You didn't like parties, you preferred quietness. You liked talking with people — even though it was difficult to believe since you were barely talking to Tom Holland — and listening to what they said. In parties music is too loud, and people just dance and drink, two other things you didn't like to do.  
And moreover, you didn't want to finish in an awkward situation where you would have probably collected an uncountable number of embarrassing gaffes. No, you couldn't make a fool of yourself, and you wouldn't have let anyone to do so, even if Tom Holland in person invited you.

"No" you repeated, "I don't like parties". You looked up at him. It was written all over his face that he wasn't expecting a refusal. "But thanks for your kind invitation". You quickly added, not to seem impolite. He smiled "Fine. But wait for my call. 'Cause I'm going to call you" He paused. "How long are you gonna stay in London?" He asked.

"Two weeks" You answered, looking in his eyes.

He was so cute, kind and sexy... And his smile... <<C'mon Y/N, tell him you'll go to the party>> The bold part of you was speaking to you, but you didn't listen to her.

"I have to go" You said, and stood up, just then realizing you had been caressing Tessa - who has sat between you and Tom - all the time.

"Yeah, me too. You sure you don't want to come?"

"Yes, I am". You promptly answered.

"I will send you the position anyway. If you change your mind, you can come without advice".

"I won't come, but do as you please. Bye" You walked away, feeling Tom Holland's gaze on you.

Tessa yelped behind you.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

When you went back home, your cousin was there. You changed a few words: you told her you went to Canbury Park, but you didn't mention that you met Tom Holland, the actor who plays Spiderman.

You decided to take a relaxing bath. While in the bathtub, your phone rang, but you decided it was not important and eventually you would have called them back. It was 8 pm when you finished to bath and to dry your hair. And you had already wore your pyjamas and your slippers. So comfy...  
You remembered you had received a call and looked at the phone. A missed call from "The Boy I hugged". Oh Gosh. He told you he would have called. Should you have called him back? You decided that no, you wouldn't have phoned him. You didn’t know what to say to him.  
You went downstairs and ate pizza with your cousin. After dinner she went out: she had a date.

You received a text. It was from Tom Holland.  
<<Here's the position of Harrison's place. Feel free to come. Now you can stalk him :P>>.  
<<I won't>> You replied in your mind, referring both to the fact that you wouldn't have stalked him, nor gone to the party.

In normal days you would have watched a movie, an anime or read a book. But you were too nervous to do something so normal. You couldn't concentrate on anything. You had met Tom Holland. And you hadn’t even took a picture with him!! You needed to walk. So, you got dressed — "Goodbye my comfy pyjamas" — and you went out for a quiet walk alone in London streets.

Your phone rang, and your heart skipped a beat. But it was just your mum. "Hello mum", you answered the call.

"Hey, Y/N. When were you planning to call?!" She reproached you. "How are you? What are you doing?".

"I'm fine. Yesterday I almost got lost in London, but I managed to find the way home. Today I went to Canbury Park. I took some pictures, tomorrow I will send you them".

"How's the weather?"

"Not cold as I imagined, but it isn't hot either. There? How are you? And grandma?"

"We are all fine. The weather is pretty good".

"Mum, I met the actor who plays Spiderman!" You couldn't keep the secret, you wanted to tell someone, and you told her. Later you would have texted your friends, too. Your mum didn't even know who the new Spiderman actor was. You talked for a while, then you wished her goodnight and ended the call.

It was after 11, and you had walked a lot. You had absolutely no idea of where you were, but you didn't care too much. Now you were just hungry, again, and you looked for an ice-cream shop.

"Be careful" The ice-cream man was worried for you. "A young woman walking alone in the evenings it's not good".

"Thanks, I will take care of myself" You answered.

You sat on a bench to eat your ice-cream in relax. London's streets are always full of people. The chitchatting of the couples and of the groups of friends made you sleepy, but you didn't want to go back home yet. You remained on that bench for a while, staring at the passers-by. Then you finally stood up and walked towards Canbury Park. Luckily it was open all day.

Your phone rang, again. This time it was him, <<The Boy I hugged>>, Tom Holland. You answered the call. "Hey, Y/N, I phoned you earlier, you didn't answer, nor called me back". You couldn't hear any music in the background. Weird, he was supposed to be at a party.

"Where are you now?" He asked.

"I'm going to the park". You felt excited and could hear your heart in your ears. Tom Holland had called you! That seemed like a dream...

"Which one? London has more than one park". His voice sounded amused.

"Canbury".

"Ok, I'm coming". You were paralysed. Tom Holland was coming to you. How was that possible?

When you reached Canbury Park, you sat on the same bench you were sitting that afternoon, and thought about how to act in front of him. What did he want from you, by the way? You were annoyed, terrified and excited all at the same time. Even you couldn't understand the way you were feeling.

"Hey, found you" Tom Holland's voice brought you back to reality. You looked up at him. He was approaching you. He alone: no friends, no dog. Just him.

"I went to your home, you weren't there". He said. You put on a confused gaze. Actually, he knew where you were lodging, and he knew you weren't living in London: that afternoon he had asked you for how long you were going to stay in London. He read your expression, and smirked. "I told you: when I took your phone, I spied on you". So, he already knew your name and the time you were going to spend in London, but he had asked you anyway. You petrified. But well, actually in that phone there weren't too many embarrassing things about you.

“Ah” you simply answered.

“Y/N, I've abandoned the party just to spend my time with you. Can’t you be a little more... happy?”

"I didn't ask you to" You answered. When you realized that you had been rude, you quickly added "I am happy. It's just I don't know how to behave".

He laughed. "Not so shy, surely. Come, let's go for a walk". He reached his hand out for you. Completely embarrassed you took his hand and stood up.

Hand in hand with Tom Holland, in the park, in the night, you started to feel very anxious, and your hands started sweating. You brusquely retreat your hand and put it in your pocket. He looked down at you, confused.

"I was feeling cold". You lied.

"Wasn't my hand warming yours?". He replied.

You didn't answer.

"Y/N, do you want to accompany me to the party?" He sounded hopeful.

"No, I told you, I don't like parties". You were firm in your decision.

He stopped, and so did you, looking at his face with a quizzical look. "Y/N, I am intrigued by you. It looks like you are attracted to me, and yet you refuse me. That makes no sense. At first, I thought you were an easy girl. Shy, but easy. I also thought you were pretending to be shy, that you were coquetting with me".

What the Hell??!! How dared him? You suddenly felt rage and disappointment grow in you. "Well I'm sorry I'm not an easy girl! No wait, I am actually not sorry. Did you think that just because you are famous and good-looking you can have every girl? How arrogant!".

He burst out laughing, and you looked at him in shock. Was he laughing at you? What a bastard!

"So... You're not that shy after all. Sorry, I didn't mean the things I said". He chuckled. You were speechless. Your mouth was open for the shock, and so were your eyes, and you couldn't find the strength to close them. Not a big problem. Tom Holland got closer and raised your chin, then he pressed his lips on yours, and since your mouth was still open, he pushed his tongue into it. You felt like your body was melting, and your legs felt very weak, you were sure you were about to fall. But he enclosed your waist with his arms to sustain you.

You couldn't breathe, so he interrupted the kiss.

"Wow" You whispered, breathlessly, provoking a laugh from him.

"Sorry, I didn't expect this reaction".

"How was I supposed to react then? That was my first kiss!" You confessed, embarrassed, lowering your eyes.

"Really? Your first kiss? At your age?" He was very surprised, and you had again the strong desire to bury your head under the earth like an ostrich. Yes, in that moment you wanted to be an ostrich. Or a ghost, and disappear.

"So, I am your first one". He smiled. "I am flattered. And that explains why you felt so uncomfortable with me today: you're not used in staying close to a guy. Right?"

You nodded timidly "And I'm still feeling uncomfortable". He smiled and kissed you again. This time you kissed him back. It was so exciting. The sensation of his tongue on yours felt so good... He interrupted the kiss, his lips still close to yours. "Come to my place" He whispers, and you felt his breath on you. How intoxicating.

<<Go, go, go!>>. The bold part of you was ready to throw herself into his arms, but you didn't want to be that "easy girl" he mentioned before. You wanted to give yourself to someone you loved, not to a guy you had just a crush on and only because he was famous and handsome, and that you would have never ever met again.

You put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. "No, I don't want to", you answered, still breathing heavily.

"Again". He rolled his eyes. "You again have done something I wasn't expecting. I don't know if I should be hurt, angry or just amused. I am feeling all the three".

"You are angry?" You questioned.

"Not at you". He reassured you. "Not completely", he admitted.

"So, you are angry at me. Is it because I'm not an easy girl? You wanted to end your night on your bed with a girl? Then you should have remained at the party!" You flew into rage. You had always gotten angry so easily.

"I'm sorry". He apologised. "I didn't mean to offend you".

"Well but you did". He looked really sorry. "Never mind". You added. "I have to go back now, it's late". It really was. And it required almost half an hour to go back to your cousin's house by feet.

"I'll accompany you". He offered. You tried to refuse but in the end he walked you home.

Probably your cousin was still out. You were relieved, so you shouldn't have explained her anything. You could imagine her questions: <<Who was him? I've already seen him somewhere... How do you know him?>> Bla, bla, bla. You felt annoyed just by imagining the conversation with her.

When you arrived, you opened the door then turned back at him to wish him goodnight and to thank him. He was right behind you; you hadn't heard him getting this close to you. He hugged you and gave you a soft kiss on your cheek. You departed your lips, ready for his kiss on your mouth. He smirked. "If I can't have all, I don't want even a taste. Goodnight Y/N", and he left you there, shocked and disappointed in front of your door. <<You already had a taste>> You complained in your head.  
That night you probably wouldn't have slept.


	3. TO THE THEATRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the theatre with Tom Holland, but... you actually can't watch the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first part of this chapter you meet Harrison Osterfield.  
> A friend of mine told me she enjoyed some parts of this chapter. That she found them funny.

 

 

**CHAPTER 3 – TO THE THEATRE**

 

The next morning you woke up very late, more tired than before you went to sleep. But you decided to go out anyway. It was a nice day. Sun shone, but it wasn't too hot. You took some pictures of the city, then you sent all of them to your family. You had lunch with an ice-cream, and went to Canbury Park, hoping to meet Tom Holland. You had grown an obsession about him. But you soon got tired of waiting for him to come, especially because you didn't know if he would have come. You had no intention of texting him to ask. He could have tought you wanted to give yourself to him. So, you started walking in the park, slowly, thinking about stupid things. Your mind was flying everywhere.

You walked a lot, then you went back to the bench you were sitting before, it was still empty. Lucky you. You decided to continue your FFC about Peter Parker. But after writing a big part of the FFC you didn't know how to finish it, and you were also doubting of what you had already written. All of a sudden it appeared awful to you, and you started hating your FFC. <<How will Rose and Peter end up together? Should they get together, or should I write a sad melancholic end? The part of their first kiss isn't that good...>>. You started feeling very depressed.

While you were reflecting about what to write in your FFC, an old man approached you: "Excuse me, young girl, can I sit next to you?". You kindly smiled at him and took away your bag from the bench, to make room for him to sit. He started to talk to you, asking things about you and then revealing you everything about his youth and about his family: his wife, his sons, his daughter, his dog. He pointed his finger at a little dog running around the park. "He is Spyro. My nephew chose his name". You told him you had a dog as well, and the conversation between you two continued. You liked talking to him, his deep low voice was very relaxing. After an hour and even more he stood up. "I have to go now. It was a pleasure to meet such a kind girl". He smiled and called his dog. Spyro run towards him but jumped on your lap and licked your face. You laughed.

The old man smiled at you, bowed his head, took Spyro in his arms and went away. You had a nice time, you like listening to people. But then you sighed: you hadn't met Tom Holland.

You closed your eyes for a moment, and a pair of hands covered your eyes. You panicked for a moment, but soon a familiar voice whispered in your ears: "Guess, who am I?". It was Tom Holland. He didn't wait for your answer and took off his hands from your eyes, then sat next to you. His friend Harrison Osterfield was with him, and he greeted you:

"Finally we meet properly", and he shook your hand. You blushed, embarrassed, thinking at two days before, when you stumbled against Tom Holland, who was walking around with his friends...

"What were you talking about with that man?" Tom asked.

"Nothing much. He just needed to talk to someone".

"Mmh. I was waiting for him to go away".

You blushed, having no clue about what to answer, and diverted your eyes.

Harrison Osterfield intervened lightening the embarrassing atmosphere. "Dogs like you, apparently", he said smiling at you.

"So it seems. I wonder why. Maybe I still have my dog's scent on and they smell it". You joked.

"I am jealous". Tom Holland stared at you with an intense — and arousing — look. "You should have my smell on you".

Your jaw dropped. You didn't expect him to say something like that.

"You let dogs jump on you, and they are just animals, but you don't let me do it". He continued. Your mouth, open for the shock of hearing things you absolutely didn't expect to hear, suddenly close. "Well, technically people are animals, too". You answered, making Harrison Osterfield laugh, while Tom Holland seemed irritated.

You didn't care much. He was the one who denied you the goodnight kiss the previous night. You were irritated as much as him.

"I have to go". You stood up, and they both looked up at you.

"You are so short", Harrison Osterfield noticed.

“I know, no need for you to tell me”. Considerations about your "height" got you slightly irritated. Tom Holland had told you the same thing the previous day. You hadn't answered to him only because you were too nervous being next to him.

You turned back, ready to go home.

“What are you, a child? There's no need for you to go back this early, it's 7!!” Tom Holland tried to make you stay. But you had by then decided to go. “I want to eat tasty food, so I am going to cook”.

“Really? Can we come along?” Harrison Osterfield was really something...

Tom Holland looked at you, waiting for your answer. It didn't come quickly, so they both stood up. They had decided to follow you on your way home and to eat with you, without waiting for your consent. You simply turned back, shocked, and walked home. The both of them following right after you.

"You walk pretty fast, considering how short your legs are". Harrison Osterfield was clearly trying to test your nerves.

"Precisely because I am short my feet touch the soil faster than yours", you replied. They both laughed.

You were soon at your cousin's house. You had texted your cousin to inform her you would have had guests for dinner — she didn't care, for she was going to come back home late at night, or probably she wouldn't have not at all come home: she had found that new boyfriend...

When Tom Holland and Harrison Osterfield entered, they looked everywhere, commenting on everything and comparing your cousin's house to their own. You didn't say a thing and walked in the kitchen.

“So, what are you going to make?” Tom Holland asked.

“May I help you?”, Harrison Osterfield offered.

“No need. I can do it by myself. You can just sit. It will take a while”.

Almost an hour later the dinner was ready, and you went to set on the table... Where the hell were they? You ran upstairs and, just as you have guessed, they were in your bedroom, Tom Holland laying in your bed, while Harrison Osterfield was rummaging through your clothes, which were still in the luggage.

Now you were really annoyed. They noticed: Harrison Osterfield put everything in their place; Tom Holland got immediately up. They seemed shocked and a little frightened.

Your eyes can kill someone when you are angry. Your parents and sisters have always told you. Since when you were a child you had made other children cry – even those bigger than you – whenever they made you angry.

“It's ready”, You almost hissed, then turned back and went downstairs to set on the table. They quickly followed you down and sat properly and still. They looked in the pot: scrambled eggs with tomatoes, fried peppers and potatoes, and a lot of onion, too. The smell was delicious. And indeed, they enjoyed the meal, and they licked their plates clean, complimenting you a lot, while you were thinking it wasn't s difficult to made that dish.

"Sorry for entering your room without permission". Tom Holland apologised, after you had set off the table.

"But you have really interesting things", Harrison Osterfield added. "You read tarots? I saw them on the bedside table".

"You would have seen them even if I had hidden them".

He chuckled. "Can you read them for me?"

"No, I can't sense the right atmosphere" You replied.

"Is there needed a particular atmosphere?" Tom Holland asked.

"Of course". You replied disdainful. "Now it's time for you to go. You have come to eat, you ate. Now go! It's late".

"I want to take a nap". And Tom Holland laid his head on the table and looked at you with puppy eyes. Harrison Osterfield did the same.

"You can't!".

"Why not? Will you be able to lift us up and kick us out of this home?" Tom Holland smirked. "I don't think so", he added.

"Do as you please, then". You locked yourself in your room, and you started thinking about Tom Holland's gaze on you...

In the attempt to calm down, you took the Tarots and picked up a card: The Empress. Sexuality and physical pleasure. It has other meanings, but that moment you only could think of these two. It was clear to you your physical attraction to Tom Holland, but you would have never given yourself to someone just because he was attractive... Never!

When you went downstairs, you found them in the same position you had left them: their head laid on the table, their eyes on you. You blushed for how sexy they both were.

"I'm going out" You said. They quickly stood up.

"We’re coming with you. We can't stay in your house while you are not here" Harrison Osterfield said.

"I don't want to stay in your house if you are not here" Tom Holland specified. He really should have stopped making you blush.

"So, where are we going?" Harrison Osterfield asked. "A party?". They both looked at you.

"Another one?" You asked surprised. "As I told you yesterday" You said to Tom Holland "I don't like parties. So no, thank you, I'm not coming".

Tom Holland seemed sad. "I thought you were just too shy to come".

"I am, but it's not why I don't like parties. Music is too loud, I don't drink alcoholics, I don't dance. And there are too many people".

"Oh" Harrison Osterfield intervened. "So, you prefer more intimate places?" He smirked and winked.

"That's not what I meant" You mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. He got close to you, too close. "And what did you mean then?".

Tom Holland looked annoyed. "Harrison!". Harrison Osterfield glanced at him, then he stepped back. "I'm sorry. I was just provoking her". He smiled.

You could sense some tension.

"So, what are you going to do tonight?" Tom Holland asked you.

"I think I'm going to the cinema" You decided.

"I'm coming with you" He offered. It's not safe for a young beautiful girl go alone, not even to the theatre".

"Oh, well, how kind of you. Then you'll pay", you stated.

Strangely enough, Harrison Osterfield didn't invite himself, and you felt relieved. He left you and Tom Holland alone by yourselves and went to that party he had mentioned before. You and Tom Holland walked to the theatre. Before the movie started you went to the toilet, and when you got back you saw Tom Holland taking pictures with some fans. It kinda annoyed you. You had spent two days with him, but now you wanted a picture with him as well. Those fans were really clingy.

You suddenly realized Tom Holland is a famous actor. Paparazzi were probably looking for some interesting news. You couldn't simply show yourself around with him. Tom Holland looked up and met your eyes. You panicked and blushed, then turned back and almost ran in the theatre. The movie was about to start. Tom Holland sat next to you, and he stared at you with eyes that seemed to say: <<Did you think you could have avoided me, hiding you in here? Really?>>. Maybe you shouldn't have gone in the theatre. Bad move, really.

The lights were switched off and the movie started. Spiderman: Homecoming. You had already watched it, but you had decided to watch it again. It was really weird to watch a movie starring Tom Holland, while the real Tom Holland was sitting next to you. Tom Holland took your hand and played with your fingers. You tried to focus your attention on the movie, but you miserably failed. And in the end, you turned towards him and your eyes met. His gaze was really sexy, intense, arousing.

He stood up without leaving your hand, and lifted you, then dragged you out. You let him do as he pleased.

After looking around, he pulled you into an empty bathroom, and he kissed you passionately. You couldn't refuse his attentions. His kiss was so hot, and the feeling of his arms around you made your head dizzy.

But the place was really totally not romantic. At least it was clean. No, no! The idea of doing it in a public bathroom, a public male bathroom, where everyone could have entered, disgusted you and made you feel very uncomfortable. And in a moment of clarity of mind you pushed Tom Holland away. But he jumped on your lips again, then started leaving marks on your neck, making you moan.

"Not here". You finally whispered.

He left his "job" and looked in your eyes. "Not on your neck or not in the bathroom?" He asked. "Because if you want to go somewhere else it's fine, but if you are asking me to stop, well...I won't stop this time" He kissed you and sucked your ear. Damn! So hot!

"Not in this place" You finally managed to say.

He pulled back. "Fine, let's go somewhere else. By the way, why did you run away earlier?"

"I was fearing the paparazzi" You timidly mumbled. He laughed, then he took his jacket off and covered your head with it. "This way they will surely notice Tom Holland and the mysterious girl" He joked. Then he took your hand and hastily guided you out the theatre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the FFC cited in this chapter... I'm posting it. If you want to read it, you can find it in my works: it's called "Age gap".


	4. YOU'RE GREAT BUT...NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Tom Holland's place...

 

 

**CHAPTER 4 – YOU'RE GREAT BUT...NO**

 

  
He took you in his house. A very nice house for what you could see — which is almost nothing. As soon as he closed the door, Tom Holland jumped on you, and lift you up to take you to his room. Straight to the point!

You were feeling very excited, anxious, in panic. Your stomach and your heart didn't seem to be in their place, and your brain abandoned you...He decided to run and spin. You couldn't make reasonable thoughts. 

He dropped you on his bed. Then he climbed on top of you, and kissed you, on your lips, on your ears, down your neck... Meanwhile he put his hand down your shirt and slowly lifted it. You could barely breath. The pleasure was so high.

His hand reached your bra and he unfastened it. He gently grabbed your breasts, caressing them, and started playing with your nipples, twisting them between his fingers. You moaned loudly. 

He suddenly stopped, in your disappointment, and took off his shirt: how wonderful were his biceps, his pectorals, his abs, his V-lines... You were contemplating his body. He smirked, then leaned on you, caressed your stomach and took off your shirt. He kissed your navel and put his tongue into it, while his hands grabbed your breasts again. You couldn't stand the pleasure anymore.

"Tom..." You moaned. He smiled on your navel and stopped licking it. "It's the first time you have called me by my name". He sounded happy. "But I want you to call my name more and louder". He suddenly put on a mischievous face. He took off your pants and slip. 

You gasped. He then slid down and licked your clit. Since you didn't complain, he sucked it and licked it, again, alternating slow movements to fast ones. He was torturing you. Was it a sort of revenge for not having given yourself to him sooner? How mischievous.

You grabbed his hair, trying to push his tongue deeper inside you. He grinned and pulled himself away to kiss your lips. "Y/N, my tongue is not that long. But I am provided with a longer thing that will satisfy you, for sure" He smirked, looking in your eyes. 

"No" You gasped. "No, I want to preserve my virginity for someone else. That was wrong. I should do these things with someone I love". You felt embarrassed of yourself, for being this weak to surrender to pleasure.

"You sure?" He was clearly disappointed. "I won't give you another occasion to lay with me". 

"Just who do you think you are, again? As if everyone's dream is to be bedded by you! I'm not a floosie. Sorry to have given you the wrong impression". You tried to get up, but he immobilised you with his body, his hands tightened around your wrists. You panicked. "What?...What...?" You couldn't finish the sentence.

He kissed you softly. "I'm not going to rape you". He whispered on your lips. "Just finishing what I've started". Then he slid down again and made you reach the orgasm by using his amazing tongue-technique. You were too wrapped up in the pleasure to collect the strength (phisical and mental) to stop him. 

When he finished you off, you suddenly felt very tired. But you found the strength to sit up. Your head was dizzy, and you wanted just to sleep. 

"You sure I can't have you?" Tom Holland asked.

You glared at him. "I'm leaving". And you put on your clothes.

"Oh well, it's easy for you! You got what you wanted. What about me?" He asked enraged, by pointing his finger to the bulge in his pants.

"No one asked you to... to..." It was so embarrassing to finish the sentence. That was your first experience with someone, even though you hadn't gone all the way. You had never talked about matters like sex, not explicitly at least. You turned red every time your friends talked about it. To think you are the same age of him, and you totally lacked any experience! How embarrassing.

You didn't finish the sentence but simply shrugged your shoulders and exited his house.

The fresh air of the night helped you relax. You were about to give yourself to someone that thought you were just a girl to sleep with, to just have fun with. That damn guy! Couldn't he just have remained the amazing actor of Spiderman? It would have been better for you to never have met him. You sighed, confused by the situation, and depressed, too. You tried to interrupt your thoughts and not to think about anything. 

You had no idea of where you were. What way was your cousin's house? Your phone was almost dead... no Google Maps. Normally, you would have panicked. But that moment your brain was in the same conditions of your phone: almost dead. You started wondering around the city, without a goal. You probably looked like a zombie. 

"Y/N! What are you doing here?" Someone called you, and you startled. You looked back. Harrison Osterfield was walking towards you. "What happened? Where is Tom?" You couldn't find the strength to open your mouth. You felt depressed, sad, angry and very, very tired. 

Harrison Osterfield didn't insist. "I'll walk you home". He wasn't offering. He was informing you. You couldn't refuse. You just lazily walked next to him. 

"There we are!" He said after a while, pointing at your cousin's house. You hadn't noticed it. You had just followed him, walking like a zombie, lost in your thoughts that you couldn’t even remember the next morning. How strange. 

You didn't even thank your helper. You just lazily searched for the keys, opened the door, and entered, not even glancing behind you. 

As soon as you laid on the bed you fell asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I should have let you go all the way with Tom! But you weren't ready yet! I beg your pardon!!
> 
> The title of this chapter doesn't satisfy me... It had a different title, but I didn't like it either. If it comes to my mind a bettere and more suitable title I will change it. If you have suggestions they are welcomed... To a writer, the titles of the chapters are very important, even if they seems irrelevant.


	5. CLEAR YOUR MIND!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison Osterfield takes you to a restaurant for lunch.  
> But something you aren't expecting happens...

 

 

**CHAPTER 5 – CLEAR YOUR MIND!**

 

  
Your cousin entered the room and told you something. You mumbled a reply in your sleep…

 

A bothersome sense of humidity on your ear woke you up. You opened your eyes. A dog was drooling on your face. Whose dog was it? You blinked your eyes few times to focus, then you put on your glasses and looked around. Harrison Osterfield stood at the doorway of your room with his arms folded, and he was staring at you with an amused look in his eyes. You were confused.

“What are you doing here?”

“Good morning” He smiled. “I’ve come early this morning. Your cousin let me in. She called you but apparently you didn’t pay any attention to her”. You opened your eyes wide and checked the hour on your phone: 12!! It was almost 12!!

“I didn’t really mean to wake you up, but I thought it was late. I baked pancakes for you, but I think you prefer something else now for lunch?”

That damn dog was still licking your face, how annoying. You pushed it down the bed. Harrison Osterfield grasped your nuisance and called his dog.

“I’ll wait for you downstairs. I will try my best to make lunch… Or if you want to we can go out”.

“Out!” You quickly answered. You didn’t want to stay alone with someone.

Oh but…the paparazzi. You bit your lower lip.

“What?” He asked.

“The paparazzi…” You felt embarrassed to confess that something apparently that stupid was bothering you.

He laughed. “They’re not thinking about us. Me and Tom are not that famous. We’re not that important”.

Yeah, sure. They just had millions of fans stalking them. You should have been worrying about fans, not about paparazzi. Great.

<<Doesn’t matter>> Why the hell did you care so much about paparazzi, fans and people seeing an anonymous you with a famous him? Right. You didn’t have to worry. You locked yourself in the bathroom and took a shower.

 

A bit later you and Harrison Osterfield — you stopped by his house to leave Monty, his dog — were out, sitting at a restaurant table.

“Eat as much as you want, it’s on me” He said.

You raise your eyes from the menu to look up at him “Of course”, you said, like it was natural for him to offer. But you weren’t that much hungry and ordered just an octopus salad. To think that when you were a child you hated fish…  
He ordered something more filling.

While eating, Harrison Osterfield joked a lot with you and talked about everything…almost. He purposely avoided to talk about the previous night, and you mentally thanked him for that. But the subject wasn’t forgotten. He eventually asked for some information.

“What happened yesterday?”. The light atmosphere vanished all of a sudden, and you started feeling very uncomfortable. Your eyes darkened. You kept silent.

“Y/N” He was staring at you, waiting for your answer.

“Nothing much”, you eventually responded. “We went to watch the movie… We left before it finished. And he brought me to his place. I wasn’t feeling well, so I left and got lost”. You said. “Nothing much” You reiterated.

“He let you walk alone in the night. Something did happen”. Harrison Osterfield insisted.

“None of your business” You replied.

“He is my friend and —”

“Well, if he is, ask him” You interrupted him. “Why have you come to me?”

“And” He continued like you hadn’t interrupted him “I kinda like you”, he finished.

You put on a stunned look. Your whole body paralysed.

“Why have you come to me today?” You asked, refusing to believe what he had just said.

“Can’t you read between the lines? I’ve told you; I like you”.

“Thank you for the meal”. You stood up, “I have to go… I want to go” You highlighted, and went away, leaving an astounded Harrison Osterfield sitting alone at the restaurant table, with the bill to pay, as you previously had decided.

 

<<The hell??!! What’s with these horny guys? I thought it was cool to have met two famous people, but they are just two horny bastards! Two assholes! Two dickheads!>>.

Well, on a second thought, you were horny as well, but at least you tried to control your animalistic impulses. You felt attracted to both, especially to Tom Holland, but that didn't mean you would have thrown yourself into their arms. And actually, Harrison Osterfield only had confessed to you, nothing more, but it made you really nervous and angry at him for no reason.

You have never been with a guy before. You came from a catholic family. You were taught that it was inappropriate to lose your virginity before the wedding. And you were afraid of losing it. Especially with someone you didn’t love and who didn’t love you. ‘Cause you didn’t love Harrison Osterfield, of course. And Tom Holland was only an infatuation of the moment. Someone who paid some attention to you, making you feel flattered. <<Right. An infatuation. Nothing more>>.

You had suffered panic attacks for ages. When you started university, they had calmed down. But now you could feel them coming back. No! You had to take deep breaths and calm down. Nothing happened. The situation wasn’t much of a deal. No one had violated you, and both Tom Holland and Harrison Osterfield had been very kind towards you, beside the fact they both wanted you, and the former almost made love with you. He didn’t, so it was all right.

<<Calm down, Y/N! You have come in London to enjoy your holiday. Don’t let anyone to ruin it!>>.

Right, you went in London to visit the city, to relax, to enjoy yourself. You hadn’t gone to the UK’s capital to meet Tom Holland or other famous people. <<The hell, Y/N! Enjoy yourself!>>.

That day you decided to visit the British Museum. It is a very big museum, and you were able to see the Rosetta Stone, a really important historical relic. You were excited, so much you were able to forget about Tom Holland and Harrison Osterfield.

What excited you the most were the Japan Rooms. The katanas, the samurai armour, the manga of Astro Boy, the plates, the fans with Japanese writings on them…  
You also liked a lot the room with clocks and watches: there were so many, and so various. You spent the whole afternoon in the museum. Luckily it was Friday. It would have closed at 8.30 pm.

It was 8 pm when you concluded your visit. You went to an Italian restaurant. Italian food is the best. And you really wanted to eat pasta. While eating, lost in your thoughts, an imagine of Tom Holland caressing your stomach while lifting your shirt came to your mind, you blushed violently and felt the urgent feeling to sing.

Singing was your way to release all the stress, the anxiety, the strong emotions. You quickly paid and ran home. As soon as you entered your room you started singing out loud.

Luckily your cousin didn’t live in a flat, or you would have disturbed your neighbours, and they would have come disturbing you. You spent two whole hours singing, after which you felt slightly relieved. But you needed something else to free you from anxiety.

<<Tomorrow I’ll go run in a park>> You decided. You took a shower, then watched an ASMR video to help you sleep. But it was half midnight when you finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry if this chapter is so plain... But it is a necessary chapter


	6. SHOPPING TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go shopping with your cousin and you meet both Tom Holland and Harrison Osterfield...

 

  
**CHAPTER 6 – SHOPPING TIME**

 

  
The alarm rang at 6 am. You hadn’t slept well that night, and you didn’t want to wake up. But staying in bed would have been meaningless. So you found the strength to get up. You put on your track suit and went out for a run. First time running. After ten minutes you were really beaten up, so you gradually slowed down your pace, and walked. You totally lacked stamina. Although your lungs were unfit to support a running, at least you had no problem in walking. You walked a lot before going back home. After a shower you made breakfast. 

Your cousin entered the living room while you were eating. 

“Oh, you’re here! Good morning” You greeted her.

“Morning” She yawned. 

She asked you about the previous day. About Harrison Osterfield. You didn’t want to answer, but you ended up telling her everything. You just omitted some parts…. Like your visit to Tom Holland’s house.   
She felt excited for you. Unfortunately, she said, they were too young for her…

You spent that Saturday with your cousin, going around the shops. 

The next day nothing much happened. You again spent it with your cousin. But that afternoon you met both Tom Holland and Harrison Osterfield. You were trying on some clothes and they “happened” to enter that store…It sold only women’s clothes.

You had tried on an elegant long dress and got out of the changing room to look yourself in the mirror. 

“You are so beautiful!” Your cousin told you.

“Indeed, you are”. You turned to see who was the one who told that. Tom Holland and Harrison Osterfield were staring at you, making you feel very uncomfortable. You couldn’t say if you were happy, excited, embarassed or bothered. Maybe all of them.

“Can I take a picture of Y/N with the two of you?” You looked in shock at your cousin. “No need”.

“Oh, come on Y/N. Don’t be shy!” She insisted.

Tom Holland and Harrison Osterfield looked at you with an inkling of a smirk. They were purposely annoying you.

One on your right, the other on your left, you got a picture with them, and faked a smile. But you were panicking. You felt again like a shy fan who finally got the photo of her dreams. Right, you finally had gotten the picture with Tom Holland!! You hadn’t had the courage to ask him the first day you had met him, nor the second.

But while inside you everything was upside down, your face looked very annoyed. You put on a glacial glare.

“I’m changing” And you quickly disappeared in the changing room. “We can go now” You then told your cousin, trying to avoid the two young guys.

“Not yet. I still want to try something on. Are you going to buy that dress?”

“No! There won’t be any occasion for me to wear it. It would be a waste of money”. She looked disappointed. “But you look so beautiful in it”.

“I agree” Harrison Osterfield intervened. “Oh, but you always look beautiful” He added with a wide smile. 

Your cousin blushed for you and blinked in your direction. You pretended he hadn’t said anything.

You plainly smiled to your cousin “I’m going to try on something else”, and you picked up a salopette and a white shirt.

“You look like a child” Your cousin commented when you got out the changing room, “but you are very cute”, she laughed.

“Oh, I have a great idea!” She added, turning to the boys. “Why don’t you come to our place to eat? Y/N, what do you think?” You wanted to punch her, that stupid cousin of yours.

Tom Holland and Harrison Osterfield looked at you, full of…hopes? So it seemed by looking them in their eyes. 

“Tonight I planned on having dinner outside. I want to eat at a fish restaurant” You invented that excuse. You just didn’t want to spend an awkward time with them.

“Oh, well, we can go all together. I will pay!” Your cousin was really excited at the idea of having dinner with two famous people. You were just annoyed. But how could you refuse? You were put at a corner. Your damn cousin!

At 7.30 you were sitting in a fish restaurant. Your cousin was happily chatting with Tom Holland and Harrison Osterfield. You barely said a word. You didn’t know what to say, nor what to do. Tom Holland had tried to bed you. That was flattering — and he was so damn hot — even though you refused him. Harrison Osterfield, his best friend, had told you he liked you, and you had left him alone in the restaurant. You had nothing to tell them. You felt so embarrassed… and slightly angry. To whom? They? For what? Yourself? Probably… You had lost your chance to sleep with Tom Holland… But on a second thought, you were angry at him, too, for having thought you were an easy girl.   
You were really confused…

“Shall we dance?” Your cousin asked out of enthusiasm. But then she noticed your face. You had never danced in front of anyone, and you weren’t a good dancer, anyway. “Or…we can go to a karaoke! Y/N, wanna try?”.

“Not really, I feel a little tired”.

“Oh, c’mon. We’re going to have fun!” She insisted and smiled at you. “Fine”, you surrendered. She was hosting you after all, you owned her a favour.  
Moreover, even if you tried to deny it, you wanted to spend as much time as possible with Tom Holland. And you were curious about what would have happened. If something was going to happen. You were so weird...so contradictory...


	7. AFTER "PARTY"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Holland accompanies you and your drunk cousin home, and you let him in...

 

 

**CHAPTER 7 – AFTER “PARTY”**

 

  
They all drunk. A lot. Harrison Osterfield and your cousin were talking very loudly and laughing a lot. They had just sung a few songs and immediately began drinking. Tom Holland was gazing at you with an intense look. You stared back at him, slowly sipping your drink, an analcoholic one. You felt naked under his gaze, but you couldn’t look away.

Harrison Osterfield and your cousin’s laughs and chitchatting were just a background, they seemed to be far away… Your imagination started to run: Tom bringing you to his place, again; grabbing your thighs and lifting you against the wall; kissing your lips, your ear, your neck; taking you in his bedroom and pushing you on the bed; climbing on top of you and caressing slowly all your body, while you stare at him; his hands; his arms; his biceps….

THUMP!

You went back to reality, with a startle. Your cousin next to you had fallen from the chair and started snoring loudly. She had fallen asleep. Literally. Harrison Osterfield seemed to regain a bit of composure and good sense. “Maybe we should take her home”.

“Yes, we should. I’ll take her” Tom Holland offered.

“Fine, then I’m going to pay” Harrison Osterfield answered. “See you tomorrow, goodnight. Goodnight, Y/N” He smiled at you, blinking.

“’Night” You murmured.

“I’m calling a taxy” Tom Holland reassured you.

 

He helped you put your cousin in the bed under the sheets.

“Would you like a tea? A coffee?” You proposed.

“A tea is fine” He accepted.

“What were you doing at the shop today?” You asked, while serving him the tea.

“We were stalking you” He confessed. There was a pause. “Harrison told me he likes you. But don’t worry, he won’t do anything to you”. He smirked “You are mine”.

“I am not a property of anyone” You answered in disdain, lifting an eyebrow. “And I am very tired, so finish your tea and go away”.

“Y/N” Tom Holland started, “I really want you”.

You opened your mouth. How could he say something like this without feeling not even a bit embarrassed? You would have died.

“You know, I have erotic fantasies about your lips” He confessed. For a moment you thought it was a joke, but he didn’t laugh, nor smirked. He was serious. You closed your mouth and gulped.

When he finished his tea, you walked him to the door to see him off. But instead of going outside, he surprised you by turning back and kissing you. He reeked of alcohol. Maybe you shouldn’t have let him out alone. You started to feel concerned.

<<What are you worrying about, Y/N? He is more sober than you>>. That kiss had confused your mind. He looked at you for a moment, then he grabbed your face in his hands and drove you into a passionate, very passionate kiss, pushing his tongue violently and voraciously into your mouth. You felt weak. Your legs couldn’t sustain your weight, like the first time he had kissed you. He noticed and put an arm around your waist to support you.

The door behind him shut. You didn’t even pay attention to it, too focused on his lips, his tongue, his hands. He pushed you on the sofa and positioned himself on you. He unbuttoned your jeans, and you did the same with his. Anticipating him, guided by your instinct, you started caressing his bulge. He groaned against your lips, making you more aroused. He reached under your slip and started massaging your pussy, you tried to imitate him, but you were sure your technique wasn’t comparable to his.

However, in few minutes, you both released in each other’s hands. Then you both collapsed, you tired for the long day, and he driven by the alcohol.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

When you woke up the next morning, you felt a heavy weight on you. You opened your eyes. It was Tom Holland.  
Right, the previous night you had collapsed together after a mutual hand job. You blushed. That was embarrassing.

“Tom Holland!” You called and shook him.

“You can call me just Tom, you know?” He woke up and sat. “I’ve slept very well” He smiled at you.

“To me it was a terrible night” You replied. Your back hurt. A lot. The sofa wasn’t comfortable like your bed, and Tom Holland was heavy on you. “What time is it?” You checked the hour on your phone. 10 am. Your cousin was to be late at work! You rushed upstairs to wake her up, but she wasn’t in her room.

You went back downstairs. “She has already left” You felt relieved.

“I know” Tom Holland answered. “She saw us” He sneered, looking at your shocked expression. “Your face in the morning is very sexy, by the way: your lips are double their normal size, your eyes’ colour is more vivid. I like it” He smiled. “Will you make me breakfast?”

“No. Do it by yourself. And since you’re at it do it for me as well” You answered. “I’m going to take a shower”.

“I want to shower as well. Can I?

You looked at him and, not answering, ran upstairs. Twenty minutes later you entered the living room. He had baked pancakes.

“You have really made it?” You were surprised. You didn’t expect him to actually make breakfast.

“Of course, I did!” He was disdained by your surprise.

After eating, he reached you in the kitchen, while you were washing dishes. “Can I have a shower, now?” He asked in your ear, enclosing you in his arms. You blushed. “Sure”, you answered plainly.

“Will you take it with me?”

“Of course not! I already had one, and I have no intention of going further than what we did last night”. You replied.

He was slightly disappointed, but he smiled at you. “Ok! I’m showering. Don’t worry, I’ll find the towels by myself”. And kissing your neck he went to shower.

Even though you didn’t want to think, when you remained alone your thoughts ran to the previous night, and your heart accelerated his pace. Damn Tom Holland! He is so sexy. To think that the first time you saw him on Spiderman, you thought he was cute. He wasn’t at all. He was so hot, and so horny. Probably the previous night he had been satisfied with just a hand job only because he was drunk and tired. You were sure of this.

A while later he came downstairs and smiled at you. “Y/N, I’m done”.

“Ok” You simply answered.

He hugged you. “Your cousin isn’t at home… Perhaps we could…”. He whispered in your ear.

“No” You interrupted him. Pushing him away. “We won’t do anything in this house”.

“So, is it fine elsewhere?” He gave you a bright smile.

“Of course not!” You were shocked. “I told you: I don’t want to go furth—”. You couldn’t finish the sentence. He suddenly kissed you. “You will throw yourself on me, sooner or later”. And he opened the door. “Want to go for a walk?” He kept the door open for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one my favourite chapters! I hope you enjoyed reading it. ^^


	8. GOODBYE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to go back home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short chapter.   
> Although the misleading title, it isn't the last chapter, don't worry. Many things are still going to happen.

 

                                                                              **CHAPTER 8 – BYE BYE (GOODBYE)**

  
You had a lot of fun that day, and the day after… You spent all the time together, he trying to bed you, you refusing to do it. Sometimes Harrison Osterfield joined you for lunch or dinner or for a peaceful walk.

The last day of your holiday came very quickly. 

It was Saturday. The next day you would have left. Tom Holland had stolen you from your cousin after lunch and had taken you to Canbury Park. It had become your park.

“I have neglected Tessa these days, just to spend my time with you” 

“Thanks…?” You weren’t sure you should have thanked him. He had said ‘just to spend my time with you’. What was with that ‘just’?

“Aren’t you going to repay me?” He asked. “Also for my patience and my restraint”. 

“I don’t want to. And what is it? You did it just to have a payback? You thought you would eventually have had me? Only because you’re not used to refusals?” You were starting to feel annoyed, and angry.

“Indeed, I’m not. I thought you were easier than you try to show. Especially after you gave me that hand job. I thought you were finally ready for me. Instead it was just to relieve me so I wouldn’t have jumped on you. Wasn’t it?” 

What a dickhead.

“You are handsome. And I have been attracted to you only because you are popular, and because I thought you were a nice decent kind guy. If I had given you the wrong impression, well I am sorry. I didn’t mean to rise your expectances. That will surely not happen again. I’m going home tomorrow, anyway”. You answered coldly, looking at him contemptuously and haughtily.

“Wait, Y/N” He followed you as you turned back and walked away. “I didn’t mean what I said. I don’t think you are an easy girl”.

“Yes, you meant it” You abruptly stopped and looked at him in rage. “This is the second time you tell me that. Why are you trying so bad to bed me? Is it a bet you made with your friends? Or is it a bet you made with yourself? ‘Oh, let’s see how long I need to sleep with her’” You mocked him. “Isn’t it?” You added.

“Well, technically, we have already slept together” He said. 

You slapped him. Violently. Your hand was burning, but at least his cheek was all red, your fingers printed on it. You looked at his shocked expression, then ran away. 

You were afraid he would have shown at your cousin’s house, but he didn’t. 

And the next day he didn’t show up at the airport, which made you feel in a very strange way: a sort of relief mixed with disappointment, and delusion. 

Harrison Osterfield instead came. You didn’t expect him to. He hugged you and kissed your cheek, wishing you a safe flight. 

You felt a bit melancholic. 

And sad.   



	9. PART TWO - TWO YEARS LATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years you go back to London...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is actually divided into three parts, but I have decided to publish it as a whole and not to split the story.   
> Here begins the part two... Enjoy!

 

**PART TWO**   
**CHAPTER 9 – TWO YEARS LATER**

 

  
Almost two years had passed. You were moving to London for three weeks before moving to China to improve your Chinese, studying at the university of Beijing.   
You had constantly been thinking about Tom Holland, and you hadn’t dated any other guy. Now you are feeling very nervous. A big part of you didn’t want to meet him, the other part wanted really badly to see him, hug him, kiss him…

  
You tried to push away these thoughts. Your love story hadn't actually been a love story. You were infatuated by him, nothing more. You had fallen for his kind attitude, for his pleasantness, for his sexiness, for his eyes, his body, his smile, his touch…

Right! It was just an infatuation.

And he… He just wanted to have sex with you… Maybe he was obsessed and intrigued by you because of your refusals. By then he had probably forgotten about you.

No, on a second thought, you didn’t want to meet him. 

Luckily London is a very big city. You probably wouldn’t have met him.

 

You were staying to a friend of one of your friends’ house: her name was Luna. She kindly hosted you, in exchange you had to look after her child when she was at work.  
You also had a lot of free time to visit the city, and you had also made new friends.   
But you needed to spend some time alone by yourself, so on Saturday you went shopping.   
You spent the whole day around the city, and you also visited the National Gallery. You sent all the photos to your family. 

The next morning you entered the kitchen and your ‘host’ informed you that a pack had been delivered for you. She didn’t know who had sent it.

You went to your room and opened the pack.

“Oh my God”, you whispered. It was that same dress you had tried on almost two years ago, when you had gone shopping with your cousin, and Harrison Osterfield and Tom Holland had joined you, the day you had given Tom Holland a hand job, and that you had let him do the same to you, without pushing him away, as it was your usual. 

There was also a note in the box.

<<I have seen you this morning. You haven’t grown up, you’re still a shortie. I wasn’t sure you wanted to see me, so… This is for you. If you want to join me tonight, I’ll come to you at 7.30 pm. Otherwise just don’t open the door to me. Your admirer>>.

Your heartbeat accelerated, and you felt very excited and nervous. So, he hadn't forgotten about you! What should you have done? Well…You wanted to see him, and he had also bought you that dress…

But why hadn’t he texted you? He had your number…If he hadn’t deleted it. Maybe he thought you wouldn’t have read it.

Later in the afternoon you took a shower, wore a bun, high heels, a necklace, dangle earrings, you also put on some lipstick. When you looked at yourself in the mirror you thought you could have fallen in love with yourself. You had become a very beautiful woman. 

But…wait!

You had put on that dress without thinking properly to the implications. By sending you that dress, Tom Holland probably wanted to see if you were ready for him… Which you weren’t…Were you? No, you were not.

But the dress suited you so well… And you liked flirting with Tom Holland, even if you didn’t want to give yourself to him.

<<Am I that weird? Maybe I shouldn’t give him the impression I am ready to have sex with him. I don’t really know how his mind works… It has passed almost two years, perhaps he just wants to dine with me…>>. Right, you were just going with him…where? A restaurant maybe? Hopefully not a party. 

In any case you were just going with him somewhere, wearing the dress he had bought for you. That didn’t mean anything.

The doorbell rang. You ran out of your room. Luna was out, she had left you alone and had gone to some relatives.

You were trembling in emotion and slowly opened the door. 

“Hey, it has been a long time!” Harrison Osterfield smiled at you.

You were filled in disappointment. “Oh, it’s you”, you said, very impolitely. 

“Yeah, sorry, it’s just me” He was feeling slightly offended.

“No, sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you” You apologised. “It’s just I thought it was…”

“You thought it was Tom” He completed your sentence. You blushed, embarrassed, and bit your lower lip. You had taken for granted it was Tom Holland. Why? Well, on the note in the box there was written <<I wasn’t sure you wanted to see me>>. Why the hell Harrison Osterfield should have written that? Maybe because he had confessed his feelings for you two years ago…but he had come to the airport to farewell you… You were feeling uncomfortable.

The mystery why Tom Holland hadn’t text you was revealed: it wasn’t Tom Holland the one who had sent you the dress. It was Harrison Osterfield, and he hadn't your phone number. 

“Would you dine with me? Or you are too disappointed?” Harrison Osterfield interrupted your thoughts. 

“I will” You promptly answered. There was no point in staying at home. You were all dressed up. And you were hungry. You didn’t want to cook, it required too long to prepare something tasty. And even though you were feeling a bit uncomfortable, you were also happy to see an 'old' acquaintance. 

He smiled at you and opened the car door for you. 

What a gentleman!

“Can I switch on the radio?” You asked him.

He nodded. 

The music helped you not to feel nervous. 

“You are so beautiful” He said, glancing you. “I missed you”.

You pretended you hadn’t heard him, for you didn’t know what to say. You liked his company – he was a nice guy – but you preferred Tom Holland’s. That may be mean, but it was the truth. You had that strong attraction to that guy.

Harrison Osterfield parked the car in front of a fish restaurant. “You still like it, don’t you?” He asked. 

You smiled. “Of course”. He was so caring.

He opened the car door and offered you his hand. If you wouldn’t have met Tom Holland that summer, you probably would have fallen in love with Harrison Osterfield… You banished that thought. Moreover, if you wouldn’t have met Tom Holland, you would have probably never met Harrison Osterfield as well.

He suddenly stopped before entering. “Can you go ahead? I’ve forgotten something in the car. The reservation is under your name”.

You sat at the table waiting for him to come back. It surely was taking him a while. 

“Sorry, I’m late”. You looked up just to see Tom Holland sitting in front of you. You looked around, confused and nervous. “I’m here with Harrison…”

“Actually not” Tom Holland answered. “He is not here, is he? I am here” He smiled. “Nice to see you”.

You were very confused. 

“He has done me this favour. I wanted to surprise you” He explained.

“I am indeed surprised”.

“I’ve missed you, Y/N. I wanted to text you, but I wasn’t sure you would have read my messages”. You stayed silent. “I stalked you yesterday. I accidentally saw you and followed you. You didn’t notice? You’re still very careless. That’s how I’ve found out where you are living now”.

“You haven’t changed, have you? Two years ago, you spied on my phone, now you follow me. You really are a stalker. Maybe I should report you to the police”, you said jokingly and smiled. He laughed, “Yes, perhaps you should”.

 

“So… You have come back in London” He looked happy.

“I won’t stay long. In two weeks, I will leave for China”.

“China?!” He was stunned. “What for?”

“I will attend university there. I’m very anxious… and excited”. 

He looked sad. “For how long?”

“If everything goes right, I will stay there for two years, until I graduate”. 

“Two years?! That much?”

“Yeah… I won’t be able to watch the new Spiderman. I don’t think in China they have English movies. I think they are all Chinese. But I will check once there”.

He didn’t say a word.

The waiter came to take your order.

You spent the night talking about the last two years. You were having fun, and surprisingly you were feeling at ease.

“It’s getting late. I have to go home” It was 10.30 pm. Tom Holland stared at you like you were saying something really weird. “I live in a house with a kid, I can’t give him a bad example. And I don’t want to wake him up by going home late”, you explained.

“Right. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking about that. I’ll take you home”. He paid the bill and guided you to his car.

He parked near the house. “Can you stay here a bit longer?” He put on his puppy eyes. How could you say “no”?

He took your hand and caressed your fingers, absentmindedly. “Y/N…” He started, but he couldn’t finish the phrase. You kissed him. It was spontaneous, you hadn’t planned of doing it, but in that moment, you had felt the strong desire of kissing him, and you had simply followed your instinct. And he had such a strong and attractive smell... What kind of fragrance was that? It was inebriating...

And you couldn’t stop kissing him. You didn’t want to. He didn’t complain, and put his tongue into your mouth. You moaned. 

When you interrupted the kiss to breath, he whispered “Want to do it in the car?”. You both had your pupils dilated in pleasure. You didn’t answer to his question, and went out of the car. “Goodnight”. 

And you left him there, in his car, with a boner to take care of.


	10. FINALLY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally surrender to Tom Holland's charm, and give yourself to him...

  


**CHAPTER 10 – FINALLY!**

 

  
Luna was very kind and didn’t complain when you informed her that you were going to spend Friday night out. So, on Friday night, when Luna came back from work, you went out and found Tom Holland waiting for you in his car. When you entered the car, you kissed him. Your heart accelerated its beats each time you were close to Tom Holland. And to you it felt like you were a couple. But this situation wouldn’t have lasted long. The next week, on Sunday, you would have flown in China for two years.

“Where do you want to go?” He asked, interrupting the kiss.

“Your place”, you surprised him. “I’m ready”.

You had thought about that the whole week. You and he had spent a lot of time together almost two years ago, and he was still ready to try his best to control himself not to disappoint you, or to anger you. You appreciated his attempt to restrain himself, and you wanted to reward his patience. Moreover, you had been restraining yourself as well, afraid of changing somewhat after losing your virginity. What a nonsense.  
But you were tired of restraining yourself. You wanted to sleep with him.

***************************************************************************  
As soon as he closed the door of his house, you kissed him and let him guide you in his bedroom, without separate from his lips. Meanwhile he took off his jacket and yours and unfastened his pants. Before pushing you on the bed, he broke the kiss and took off your shirt and his. You were laying on his bed, waiting for him to stop staring at you and to get in action. But he wasn’t moving, and you started to feel very uncomfortable.

“Tom…?” You were confused – and you were finally calling him by his name.

“You have made me wait two years. You have constantly refused me. All the times. Now I want you to beg for me to take you”. He glared at you in a very seductively way.

“I will not” You answered. You were too proud. “You want me as much as I want you. You will eventually jump on me without any need for me to beg”.

“Let’s see”. He started caressing your legs, slowly lifting your skirt. But his hands stopped on your thigh. “This skirt was meant for me to take off?” He smirked.

You clenched your teeth and squinted your eyes, trying not to moan, not to give him any satisfaction. But damn! His hands on your skin felt so hot, and his heavy deep breath was really, really arousing.

He noticed you were about to surrender to the pleasure and grinned.

You closed your eyes, trying to hold back… Why? Just your pride? Go hell that stupid pride!

With your eyes closed the pleasure grew even more, and you moaned under his touch. You bit your lip, then you finally opened your mouth: “Tom…” You looked into his eyes, “Please…”

“Please what?” He teased you.

You couldn’t say what you wanted. It was way too embarrassing to say it out loud.

You took a deep breath, closing your eyes. Then you opened them, wrapped your legs around his waist, twisted your hips and changed positions. Now you were the one on top.

“What the…?!” He was visibly surprised. 

“You are going to be the one begging for me to give you pleasure” You stated, slowly passing a finger on his chest down to his navel.

You started moving up and down, rubbing against his bulge. He groaned, feeling both pleasure and pain. Clearly the pants were constrictive. But you didn’t want to give him any relief.  
He put his hands on your waist and guided you into a faster rhythm. You wanted to slow down, but the pleasure was too high.

“Tom…” You moaned. He twisted his hips, and you were back in your original position, with him topping you.

“That’s how it should be” He whispered in your ear.

You didn’t answer back. You just wanted him to take off those pants and boxers and your slip. He did it. And he was fast in doing it. But he didn’t enter you.

“You need to be prepared”, he explained you, when you put on a confused disappointed look. “Otherwise it will hurt a lot”. And he slid a finger into you, making you moan and breath heavy.

He inserted another finger, and scissored them inside of you. He kept on in preparing you, the he stopped, in your disappointment.

“You should stop to stop!” Your tone was slightly angry and you were feeling a bit annoyed.

He laughed. “I should put on a condom, Y/N”. You hadn’t thought about that. That was your first time, and even if you knew the basics of sex, now that you were about to do it, you had totally forgotten what it should be done to have a safe intercourse.

He took a condom from the drawer of his nightstand and put it on his cock, under your curious aroused gaze. “Next time you will put it on me” He grinned at the thought.

You blushed, but you were still staring at his dick. You thought it was smaller. Would it have fit into you? You were worried.

And while you were lost in these thoughts, he thrusted into you without any notice.

“Ouch!” That hurt. That really hurt. He stopped, giving you the time to get used to his cock. When your breath calmed down, he started moving, slowly increasing the rhythm of his thrusts.

It didn’t take you long to come. He kept on thrusting into you a few more times, then he came.

You were still breathing heavily. He fell next to you and hugged you, kissing your temple. “Finally” He whispered, with a happy smile. You were feeling just tired, and cuddled in his arms, you fell asleep.


	11. THE SHOWER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a shower with Tom Holland...

 

 

 

**CHAPTER 11 – THE SHOWER**

 

  
When you woke up the next morning, you found yourself still embraced by Tom Holland’s arms. He was already awake, and he was staring at you.

“You are so beautiful in the morning” He whispered and kissed your nose.

“Yeah. You told me that two years ago. I don’t feel beautiful, though. I feel just dazed”. He laughed.

“I’m going to shower”, he said, getting up. “You can come with me if you want. We would spare water”. He smirked. “And we are already both naked, no need to be shy”. He was right, and you really wanted to be washed by him… Your wild fantasies started flying very fast. You drowned out your thoughts and followed him in the shower. He was very happy you decided to join him.

But actually, entering the shower with him wasn’t such a great idea. Getting clean required longer than expected. As soon as he opened the water, he attacked your lips. 

“Tom”. You tried to stop him. “I thought we were showering together to spare water”.

He closed the water and laughed. “Did you really think it was the real reason?”. <<Of course not!>>. A part of you really wanted him to touch you more and more. The other part was more reserved.

He kissed you, then he turned you making you face the wall, and he kissed your neck. You could feel his erection against your lower back. You were very aroused. He hugged you from behind and grabbed your breasts, massaging them. You moaned and reached for his dick. You stroke it fast. One of his hands left your breast to move down to your clit. His mouth and tongue still on your neck. 

Then he turned you to look in your face, and he kissed you.

“We should wash our bodies”, you moaned. 

“In a while…”. He knelt down and grinned up at you. You looked at him in shock. But when he started licking your clit, you groaned in pleasure, and grabbed his hair, making him push his tongue deeper inside you. 

You couldn’t imagine that a blowjob could have been that amazing. It was even better than the sex itself. You didn’t last long. In few moments you cummed in his mouth, and your legs started feeling very weak. But he stood up and supported you. 

“I want you to do the same to me…” He whispered in your ear. “But not now”. He pushed his cock inside your thighs and started thrusting. “It feels like I’m inside you” He whispered on your lips. You cummed again, followed by him few strokes later. 

Then you finally took that damn shower.

 


	12. PART THREE - REUNIFICATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years in China, you go back in London and you and Tom Holland can continue with your romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the third (and I think also the last) part of this work, which is slowly coming to an end.   
> Some of the things I wrote about are loosely based on events that happened to me. From now on, they are all invented, since everything that I'm gonna write about happens in the future.

 

  
**CHAPTER 12 – PART THREE - REUNIFICATION**

 

Another two years passed. You can speak Chinese very fluently. You had seldom texted to Tom Holland. In China the censorship doesn’t allow FB, Twitter, Instagram, Google, WhatsApp, etc.   
Occasionally you went to Hong Kong and there you could use every Internet service and you could text Tom Holland. You could also see the pictures of him and Zendaya and of him and his fans. Each time you felt jealousy grow into you.

Well, actually it was not like you were a couple. To you, you were, but maybe he didn’t think like this. You only had sex once and texted each other.

 

You were finally back in London. You had decided to find a job there instead of going home. At the airport you found Harrison Osterfield waiting for you.

“I am your driver”. He hugged you and kissed your cheek. “How are you? It has been a long time since we last met”. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. What about you?”

“Not bad. I’ve missed you” He confessed. “I still like you”. He stared at you, at a speechless you. What were you supposed to answer? He could read your discomfort in your eyes. “Tom’s not here. He is in America, filming a new movie”. Harrison Osterfield continued. 

“I know. He is a successful actor now” 

“Want to go around with me?” Harrison Osterfield smiled at you with a great expectancy in his eyes.

You were not sure you wanted to go with him, but he had come to the airport just for you. “Sure, why not?”.

You had lunch together, and you told him everything about your two years in China. 

“No new men?” He asked, curious.

“Nope. I hadn’t time for men. I’ve made some new friends, though”. You sounded very proud of yourself.

“You had time for friends but not for men?”. 

“Friends are more important. And, by the way, I have no need of men, you know? I’m not such a horny girl”.

“Mmh… So, you have restrained yourself for two years?”. He reached out for your hand. “Then maybe I can do something to relieve your sexual frustration”. 

How bold! To be honest you had missed the touch of a man. And Harrison Osterfield was a really sexy handsome hot guy. And he was kind as well.

“I am very tempted, but no, thank you”. You refused, pulling back your hand, and trying to use a humorous tone. 

“What a pity”. He was not smiling.

The atmosphere became slightly awkward, but he quickly started to act like his usual self. 

After lunch, which ended very late, at 4.30 pm, you excused yourself. You were tired after more than 13 hours of flight. You wanted to go home – your cousin’s home – take a shower and rest. Harrison Osterfield drove you home.

“See you tomorrow…” He said. It seemed like he wanted to add something, but he didn’t. He simply went away.

You were feeling sorry for him. He had a liking on you, and he had told you that. You liked his friend, Tom Holland, and you were in a sort of relationship with him. You liked Harrison Osterfield, too, but not in the same way you liked Tom Holland. Harrison Osterfield knew about that of course, but he kept on telling you his feelings for you. 

<<Now that I think about it, I haven’t refused him properly. I have always avoided the subject. I should be clear with him. I should tell him how I feel towards him and towards Tom, since he is his friend. I should tell him that to me he is just a friend. That I want him to be just a friend…. If he can. I am dating his best friend! Oh my! What a situation!>>.

But you had to tell him. You had to. Both for yourself and for him.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Your cousin was so kind to host you again. You promised you would have looked for a flat to live in.  
Luckily in China you had been able to find a well-paid job as an au-pair and you had spared a fair amount of money. You had no problem in finding a place to live in. You found a shared flat. Your room was little, but it was pretty and comfy. It wasn’t close to the centre of London, but that was why it didn’t cost as much as the other flats you had visited.

Harrison Osterfield had come with you. He volunteered to help you with your luggages. He had insisted in seeing you, and in the end, you accepted to let him accompany you here and there in London to find an apartment. But you were feeling guilty. You were taking advantage of his kindness and his feelings…

After taking your luggages in your new room, you and Harrison Osterfield sat in a café. 

“I would have gladly hosted you”, he said after you took your order. 

You sighed. “Harrison…” You started. You had to be clear with him. You paused, wondering about the best way to face such a delicate matter. But he knew what you wanted to say, and he stopped you. He totally changed the subject. He clearly didn’t want to hear your refusal. 

You can’t remember what you talked about. 

You spent the whole afternoon tormenting yourself thinking to a way to refuse him without hurting him too much. And the day passed like this, with you hanging out with Harrison Osterfield without really listening to him. <<Next time>> you promised yourself, <<Next time I will for sure refuse him properly>>.

 

The next day you went everywhere presenting your CV, and you found a job in a bookshop. You had sent there your CV when you were still in China. It wasn't the job of your dreams, but at least you like books, and the salary was very good. You were at work when, two weeks later, Tom Holland came back in London, and he came visit you.  
You were surprised, and very pleased. He hadn’t texted you those two weeks. You threw your arms around his neck. He laughed.

“I’m happy to see you too” He smiled.

“Of course you are! Or you wouldn’t have come here just to meet me”, you replied.

When you knocked off your work, you spent a lot of time talking. He wanted to talk about his movie, but you didn’t want spoilers.

“I want to watch Spiderman: Far From Home”. You stated, while eating an ice-cream. “I couldn’t watch it in China”.

“You can come to my place, then. We can watch it together”, he proposed.

“Only if it won’t end up like the last time we tried to watch a movie together” You replied. 

“Hopefully not! That time you refused me”. He grinned, and you punched his arm.

************************************************************************************************************************************

And there you were, at his place, watching the movie. He was expecting you to comment something about him, but your only comment was: “Jake Gyllenhaal in this movie is very sexy”. Tom Holland was very disappointed and snorted. “And what about me?” He asked.

“No comment”. You liked teasing him, not giving him what he wanted, not telling him what he wanted to hear. 

When the movie finished, you were disappointed.

“What kind of an end was that?!” You complained.

“Uh-uh. Now you have to wait the next movie. I won’t do any spoiler. Not even to you”. Difficult to believe. He was the Spoiler-man after all. 

You were feeling badly disappointed. You really wanted to know what was going to happen now that Flash has…. [NO SPOILER GUYS! :P YOU HAVE TO WATCH THE MOVIE IN JULY].

You remained in his arms, looking at the screen, lost in your thoughts. He kissed your temple. 

“Tom” You started, looking up at him.

“Mh?”

“I’m feeling jealous of the time you spent with Zendaya”.

“It was only on the set. We are just friends”, he reassured you. “Don’t pay attention to what the journalists and the paparazzi say about Zendaya and me”. He took your hand, kissed it, and licked your fingers. You were feeling very aroused. And you knew your pupils were dilated as much as his the moment he looked in your eyes. He didn’t stop licking and sucking your fingers, and he did it very slowly, without interrupting eye-contact.

You were breathing very heavily.

He slowly slid his tongue on your arm up to your elbow, making you moan. He grinned, then he licked you back from your elbow to your fingers, and kept on doing that, making you more and more aroused… and restless.

“Tom?”. He didn’t answer. You wanted him! You abruptly pulled your arm back. You put your arms on his shoulders and pressed his back against the couch, then you put yourself comfortably on him, your legs on either side of his waist, and you sat on his lap and kissed him, while rubbing against his bulge.

He put his hands on your waist, then he embraced you and stood up, lifting you. How strong!

You entwined your legs around his waist. One of his hand was grabbing your thigh, while the other arm was still around you. You were exchanging wanton looks. He took you to his bedroom, on his bed. 

He took off your jeans, your shirt, your panties and unhooked your bra. Then unbuttoned his pants, but kept them on. 

You looked at him in disappointment. He smirked. “I want to do it like this”. And he grabbed his cock, pulling it out of his boxers and pants. 

That seemed pretty unfair to you. Why did you have to be naked, while he was still all dressed up? SO unfair! You swore to yourself you would have gotten a little revenge on him.

He put a finger into you, then another, and he prepared you.   
Then he thrusted his member into you, without putting on any condom! Your breath broke for a second. It was painful, like the first time you have done it.

“Sorry, Y/N”. Tom sweetly kissed your lips, your chin, your neck, your ear... “I didn’t expect you to be so tight. I was sure you have been practicing these two years… Were you waiting for me?” He grinned.

“I was”, you bluntly confessed. He was gladly surprised. “Good, then I should repay your troth”, and he sucked your nipple. He slowly started moving in and out you, while his hand was massaging your clit, fast then slowly, then fast again. In a short time, you came. He pulled his dick out of you and rubbed its tip against your nipple. You were aroused again.

Your breasts weren’t that big, but he managed to grab them and to massage his cock between them. 

The situation was so arousing that he came after a few strokes, releasing his seed on your chin. 

Looking at you, covered with his seed, he got excited and his member slowly grew again. He got off you and knelt next to your head. 

“It’s time for the blowjob. That one you promised me two years ago”. He smirked.

“I don’t recall I promised you anything”.

“Oh, c’mon Y/N! You owe me this. I did it to you…”. It sounded like he was begging. “Or should I force you?”. He whispered in a sexy voice.

You took a deep breath. That was so embarrassing. You lifted your head and turned to him, to his member, and you sucked the tip, slowly taking it deeper in your mouth. The position was very uncomfortable. You couldn’t breathe properly. He took your hair leading you. Meanwhile your hand reached your clit and you started massaging it. When Tom Holland was about to cum, he tightened the grip on your hair and suddenly pushed his dick in your throat. You almost choked. But when he cummed in your throat, you too reach the orgasm, and you cummed as well.

The taste of sperm disgusted you, but you didn’t want to ruin the mood complaining about it. Tom Holland covered your mouth. “I want you to swallow it”. He grinned. You looked at him in shock, but you did as he wanted. D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G! Why the hell did you please him? 

You started plotting revenge. Not a big one, but you wanted to tease him, and make him beg for you.


	13. "INNOCENT" REVENGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your revenge on Tom Holland, who have made you drink his semen...

 

 

**CHAPTER 13 – ‘INNOCENT’ REVENGE**

 

When Tom Holland woke up the next morning, after a deep sleep, he found himself tied to the headboard with one of his neckties. He was confused and had a lost look. 

You smiled at him. “Revenge for yesterday”.

“What for?” He asked, still confused.

You raised your eyebrow. Yesterday’s sex had been very embarrassing. You were the only one naked, and moreover he made you drink his semen. 

“Fine!” He answered, since you weren’t saying a word. “Just, what kind of revenge is this?”.

“Oh, you will see”. Your smile was so sweet it totally didn’t seem like you were getting revenge.

He was still dressed up, while you were still naked.   
You sat on his lap, one leg on his right side the other on his left. He looked up at you, sure that you were going to make you both feel very good…  
As your usual, you started to slide up and down, rubbing your clit and folds on his boner under the pants and boxers. He groaned and his pupils dilated. You smiled and started rubbing faster.

“Fuck, Y/N”. He closed his eyes. He was about to cum.

You smiled and stopped moving. He suddenly opened his eyes, and looked at you, confused and disappointed.

“Revenge”, you stated, getting off him.

“Wait! Are you going to leave me like this?” He was shocked. It must have been painful. You felt a bit sorry for him, but you wanted to discipline him. He couldn’t think he could do what he wanted with you.

“And what about you?” He tried to convince you that you needed him to get satisfied.

“My hands are free”, you smirked, and you leaned your back on the wall. Looking at him, who was staring at you, you reached your clit with your hand and started massaging it.

His pupils got more and more dilated. And under his gaze you cummed.

You were breathing heavily. So he was. He was visibly in pain, and he was begging you with his eyes… “Y/N…Please, free me”. You felt pity for him and freed his cock. Than you leaned on it and sucked it. 

It didn’t take long for him to cum, but this time you didn’t swallow his semen. You kissed him and made him drink his own seed. 

“Disgusting, isn’t it?” Your question was sarcastic. 

“Well, it wasn’t that bad… I kinda enjoyed it” He smiled. What a dickhead.

You exited the room, annoyed, leaving him tied to the bed. 


	14. BETRAYAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You move into Tom's place, but soon he has to go on tours and leaves you alone. While away, he kisses a girl...

 

 

**CHAPTER 14 – BETRAYAL**

 

Tom Holland kinda enjoyed that revenge of yours, even though he preferred to be the one in control, as he stated later, after you had freed him. From that moment, each time you dated, he tried to bed you. He wanted to make you taste yourself through his mouth: the same thing you had made him do when you had tied him to the bed and had made him drink his own semen. He said he had enjoyed it, not the taste of his semen but the situation. According to him it had been very exciting and he wanted you to try that same pleasure.

“Don’t you dare to tie me to the bed” You warned him in a threatening voice.

“Then, can I tie you to something else? The table...?” You withered him. 

“Ok, fine” He surrendered to your glare. “And what about handcuffs?”.

Your jaw dropped for the shock. “No!”.

He looked slightly disappointed but didn’t reply anything. You were sure something was in his mind… But what?

Apparently nothing. The next few days passed without nothing much happening. You just cuddled and had sex in normal ways. He loved hugging you from behind, when you were busy making lunch or washing dishes. And you got aroused each time he did so, breathing in your ears.

“Y/N, since you spend a lot of time here, why don’t you move in with me?” He suggested a Saturday morning. You were eating breakfast at his place after an intense hot night spent with him on his bed. He was right. You had barely been in your room in the shared flat. It was a nonsense keeping on paying it. You decided to accept.

But it wasn’t the best decision after all. He wasn’t home often. Few days later he had to go on tours, and you spent a lot of time alone in his house. Well, actually not completely alone. Each time he had time, Harrison Osterfield came visiting you and taking you here and there: restaurants, parks, cafés, pubs. He also took you to a golf course. You saw him play, and he also let you try. That time he got dangerously close to you, to teach you the correct position to assume to hit properly the ball.

Someone took a photo and posted it on Instagram, starting rumours about Harrison Osterfield dating an unknown common girl. 

That very same day Tom Holland phoned you from Berlin. He wanted explanations: ‘why were you with Harrison?’. You reassured him it had been nothing. You and Harrison Osterfield were just friends. He was just teaching you to play golf. “He just keeps me company while you are not here but” you underlined “only as a friend, and nothing more”.

That wasn’t completely the truth. Harrison Osterfield had a liking for you. Moreover, each time he drew near you, you felt butterflies in your stomach. 

You were sexually frustrated. And it was unbearable.

One night you phoned Tom Holland. 

“I miss you” You promptly said as soon as he answered your phone call. 

He smiled, “I miss you, too”.

“When will you be back?”

“I don’t know. I think you have to wait at least two more weeks before seeing me”. 

You grimaced. <<This much? I want you now!>>. But you didn’t say a word. You stayed silent on the phone, listening to his breathe. Your mind began flying and you imagined him close to you, hugging you from behind, as his usual, breathing in your ear, on your neck…

“Y/N” He finally broke the silence, bringing you back to reality. Your hand, which had slowly moved to your core, retreated.

“What?” You looked all flushed and started breathing fast.

“Wanna try something new?” What? What was it he wanted to try? You were too far to try something. 

You didn’t answer. He continued “I was thinking about doing a phone sex…” He waited for your answer, which didn’t come. You were shocked. <<A phone sex?! Is he serious??!>>. You felt the embarrassment assault you. 

“Y/N…? You there?” He checked.

“…Yes, I am” You shily answered. 

“Well, what about it?”

“No! Too embarrassing!” You said and dropped the call. Your heart was racing. Your cheeks were deadly red. 

Few minutes later you received a text from him: <<It wasn’t that good, but I managed to cum by touching myself while thinking at you. Love you ~ ❤>>. You petrified. That was really embarrassing. How could he write something this embarrassing?! You felt embarrassed just by reading at it! Should you have replied to him? And what?

<<Goodnight>>, you texted him. No emoticons, no hearts, nothing. Just a plain ‘goodnight’.

The next day you felt guilty about that. But that feeling of guilt suddenly disappear as soon as you read a text from one of your friends. In that text there was a picture of a magazine in which Tom Holland was kissing a girl… Ariana Grande, one of his previous crushes.

Anger grew into you and suddenly turned into deep sadness and pain. You felt devastated, as if someone had slapped you with all their strength. An inner slap...   
Your boyfriend had kissed another girl.

When the shock passed, you burst into tears, and sat on the floor with your knees to your chest, and your head pressed on them. And there you remained for what it seemed an eternity to you. 

The doorbell rang. You lift your head, but didn’t move. You didn’t want to see anyone.

The doorbell rang again. “Y/N, it’s me, Harrison. Open, please”. 

It took you a lot of willpower to collect your energies and stand up. You slowly moved towards the door and opened it. The very moment you saw Harrison Osterfield, the tears started falling violently from your eyes. He hugged you tight and laid a hand on your head, pulling you closer to him. His grip was so firm. You stayed like this for a while, on the doorstep. Then you gently pushed him away and dried your tears.

“Sorry” You whispered. You couldn’t find the strength to talk aloud. “Please, come in”. 

He had a concerned look in his eyes. “Y/N” He started “I have talked to Tom this morning. It isn’t like it seems…”. 

“I don’t want to talk about it now”. Your voice sounded emotionless. You made some tea and offered it to him. You both drank it, in a complete silence. 

“Y/N” Harrison Osterfield started again. You looked up at him. He could read the pain in your eyes, even though you were trying to hide it. He stopped and got closer to you.

You looked up at him. He caressed your cheek, then leaned down. At first you didn’t move, but when his lips were about to lay on yours, you turned away. He stopped and straightened up. “Sorry”, he apologised. “Maybe I should go”. You didn’t answer nor you looked at him. He sighed and walked away. He stopped in front of the door. “You should talk to him”. He exited the house. 

You were confused. Your stomach, your heart, your brain were a total mess. You didn’t know on what to focus: your boyfriend kissing another girl or his best friend trying to kiss you. Or you who almost let him do so… You had a headache. It was like your brain was being pressed from all sides. 

You wanted to rest, to relax, without thinking to anything. You needed some fresh air. You went out for a walk. 


	15. FORGIVENESS...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Jacob Batalon phones you to ask you to forgive his friend, then you talk to Tom Holland who tries to justify himself

 

 

**CHAPTER 15 – FORGIVENESS...?**

 

When you were out trying to clear your mind, you received a call from Jacob Batalon. He was one of Tom Holland’s closest friends. He was like a brother to Tom Holland. You had met him a few times and had occasionally changed texts with him. He already knew you before you met him. He was with Tom when you first stumbled against him. 

What did he want? Another one who wanted to give you explanations about Tom kissing another girl? You didn’t want to hear anything. Tom Holland had tried to phone you as well, but you had turned off all his calls. 

You didn’t know what to think. He was your boyfriend, yet he had kissed another girl… and it had happened the same evening he had phoned you asking you to have a phone sex. <<And now he keeps on calling me! What the hell does he want?>>. You felt angry, disappointed, sad and you didn’t know what else. You felt like a wretch. 

Jacob Batalon phoned you again. Angry with the entire world, which was tormenting and disturbing you, you finally answered in an annoyed voice.

“Y/N, Tom phoned me asking me to check out how you are”.

<<Seriously?>> Tom wanted to know how you were feeling? “Oh, but I am feeling amazing, Jacob. Why does he think I am not?!” You answered in a sarcastic angry voice. You were shaking…violently. 

“He is worried. What has happened… the kiss…It wasn’t intentional” He mumbled.

You raise an eyebrow. “Really? His lips accidentally clashed on Ariana Grande’s, isn’t it?”

Jacob Batalon paused for a moment “Yes – No! Well… They were both drunk”.

“Oh well, then it’s fine!” Your sarcasm hadn’t vanished, of course. What kind of justification was that?

“I’m sorry” He murmured.

“It’s fine, Jacob, it’s not your fault. I am not angry at you” You sighed. He was just trying to defend his friend. “I’m hanging up, bye”. 

You fall on the first bench you met and covered your eyes with both hands. You desperately needed some distraction. 

Your phone rang. It was Tom Holland, again. You took a deep breathe and accepted the call. But you didn’t say a word.

“Y/N…? I’m sorry” He seemed clumsy. He didn’t know what to say and how to say it. And your silence wasn’t of any help. “I don’t have any excuse for that kiss”, he continued,

“except that I was terribly drunk”. He paused for a moment, waiting for you to say something, but your lips were wide shut. Then he started talking pretty fast. “I didn’t mean to kiss her. I don’t like her, I love you. I wasn’t in control of myself, the alcohol had inebriated my mind, I couldn’t think properly.” He slowed down “I love you, Y/N. Forgive me, please”.

You didn’t know what to think. How should you have replied? You loved him too, but you were still angry at him, and you were feeling hurt. Then he began talking again, “I love you, Y/N”, and he kept on saying those words in a really soft and sweet way. “I love you, too” You finally mumbled, but you hadn’t completely forgiven him. He knew that, but he was happy you didn’t hate him.


	16. AN UNEXPECTED ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up spending a night with both your boyfriend and one of his best friends, Harrison Osterfield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twist in the plot.  
> Ok, guys! This is the last chapter of this work. I don't really know what was in my mind when I wrote it, but whatever! I hope you enjoy it.

 

 

**CHAPTER 16 – AN UNEXPECTED ENDING**

 

When Tom Holland got back from his tour, he brought you a lot of gifts. They were all pretty – colourful clothes and scarfs, necklaces, earrings, a new set of tarots, even the runes! – but you weren’t caring too much about them. He was clearly trying to obtain your forgiveness, since he knew you were still disappointed and angry at him. But he surely wasn’t going to get it with that kind of things. You were detached and reluctant in hugging and kissing him. It was stronger than you. You really wanted to fully forgive him, but it wasn’t that simple. The atmosphere between you two had become heavy and stifling.

Two days had passed since he had come back, and Harrison Osterfield invited you to go somewhere eating and drinking. You weren’t in the mood to meet him; the situation would have been more awkward.

You kindly refused, telling that you were a bit tired and didn’t want to go out; that you might have collapsed for the weariness. You hoped Tom Holland would have gone out with his friend leaving you alone. But Harrison Osterfield invited himself to Tom Holland’s place. You would have spent the night together, eating and drinking, and you could have gone to sleep anytime. <<This way if you get tired, you can go to sleep>> He said, showing himself with pizza boxes and beer. You were astounded. He always did (and still does!) as he pleased.

They were chitchatting, while you were eating silently. You were sitting at the head of the table, with Tom Holland on your right and Harrison Osterfield on your left.

“Jacob couldn’t come” Harrison answered to a question Tom had just asked. “He was out with some girl”.

Oh, so that was why he wasn’t there. That was a pity. You enjoyed talking with him. He was easy going and funny, and he wasn’t as mischievous as the other two.

Your mind was feeling a bit dizzy. You were tired and you had drunk a bit too much, considering that you were not used to drinking.

They were a bit tipsy as well…

You suddenly put attention again to what they were saying. They were listing the girls they had been with. “Ariana Grande” You helped Tom Holland, who was trying to recall all the girls he had made out with. They both turned to you, who had finally spoken, after spending all the time in a complete silence.

“It was really just a kiss, nothing more”. Tom Holland justified, trying to reassure you.

“Oh, really?” You were sceptical. You turned to Harrison Osterfield and kissed him. The alcohol surely makes people act thoughtlessly. Harrison Osterfield didn’t complain – of course! He liked you. He surrounded you with an arm enfolding you and kissed you back passionately. You broke the kiss, panting, and looked at Tom. He didn’t look angry, on the contrary he looked… aroused?

“Please, go on. Don’t mind me” He said, gazing both at you and his best friend.

You were shocked at this comment, but Harrison Osterfield was quite happy, and brought you back into the kiss. His hand slid under your blouse, slowly lifting it to caress your stomach, while his lips moved to your neck. You turned your head to Tom Holland. He hadn’t stopped to stare intensely at you. He had grown an erection by looking at you, his girlfriend, being kissed by another guy. And not a random guy: his best friend. Under his gaze and because of Harrison Osterfield’s hot kisses on your skin, you soon cummed untouched. Maybe the alcohol helped. But Harrison Osterfield didn’t stop kissing and touching you. His hand unfastened your blouse to grab your breasts through your bra, then it slid under your skirt.

“Oh, she likes it” Tom Holland smirked. “She loves being teased more than being fucked. The foreplay is what excites her the most”. Harrison glanced at him. “Then, should I prolong the foreplay?” In saying it he got closer to your face, so that his words were spoken on your lips. You were breathing heavily, and reached for his lips, but he pulled back, avoiding your lips. You moaned. “It feels nice torturing you like this, Y/N. Your pleasure needs to wait. I want it to grow uncontrollable. I want it to explode inside you, making you shake and plead”. Where the hell had the kind Harrison Osterfield gone?

Meanwhile Tom Holland had gotten closer and had knelt next to you and his friend. Unexpectedly, Harrison Osterfield kissed him. That gesture left you stunned. And excited.

Tom Holland was confused at first, but as soon as he saw your expression, he read your excitement in your eyes and suddenly understood why his bud had acted like that. So, instead of pushing him away, he kissed him back. You could see their tongues touching each other’s. Harrison Osterfield took his hand away from your chest and laid it on Tom’s shoulder, pulling him closer. He sucked his friend’s tongue. Tom groaned. You moaned and breathed heavily. You wanted attention. They broke the kiss.

Tom Holland drank a sip of his beer and laid the bottle on the table. He got behind you and moved your hair away, exposing the skin of your neck, and left kisses on it. You were frozen and feeling hot: this might seem strange, but it is exactly how you were feeling. Your head was dizzy both because of the alcohol and the situation: a weird embarrassing situation.

Harrison was looking at Tom leaving hickeys on your neck. The pupils of both of them were dilated with pleasure, and yours were probably the same.

You laid your hands on Tom’s, who were slowly caressing your stomach, and you leaned back on him, moaning as he sucked your ear.  
But your eyes were glued to Harrison Osterfield, silently pleading him to join you, to touch you. He softly kissed you, then his lips moved to your free ear. You gasped. Both of your ears were being 'tortured' at the same time. The pleasure was so high it was unbearable. You wanted to be touched more and more. Your breath was irregular and broken.

You moaned. “Tom… Harrison…”. Your whole body and voice were pleading for relief. A relief who didn’t seem to be coming. They were clearly and purposely torturing you by making you wait. They were touching everywhere except where you needed to be touched the most to reach the orgasm. Their hands ran on your chest, on your stomach, on your thighs, but they never touched your vagina.

You couldn’t stop panting. You were feeling weak. You just wanted to reach the orgasm. It was becoming painful to wait. You couldn’t keep your eyes open. You sensed their hands, their lips, their tongues, their teeth, their breaths. You were reaching your limit. You really wanted to cum.

“Please” You begged. “Please, I want to cum”. It was embarrassing to say that out loud. But you really couldn’t stand that torture any more. They both smirked. Harrison Osterfield leaned on your chest and unfastened your bra, just to lick and suck your nipples. Then Tom Holland reached your pussy with his hand and started massaging your clit. Then he slid a finger into you. “With this, you are going to fully forgive me” He whispered in your ear. “Yes, yes, I will. Just please, let me cum!”. He chuckled and kissed your temple. “As you wish, my lady!”.

Few moments later you finally cummed, with a loud sigh of relief. Just then you realized that Tom Holland had taken advantage of the situation to get your forgiveness. You couldn’t be angry at him for this, though. You leaned on his chest until your breath calmed down. You were very tired and wanted to sleep... You closed your eyes.

A hand grabbed your hair and pull your head up, making you suddenly open your eyes wide. Harrison Osterfield pulled you closer to him, and he whispered on your lips “We have just started. You can’t fall asleep now”. You gulped.

“He is right. You are the only one who has reached the orgasm”, Tom Holland agreed with his friend.

They were smirking. You were shocked, and very tired.

“You can sleep later” Tom reassured you. Was that really a reassurance?

“If you do a good job, you will be able to go to sleep soon” Harrison Osterfield added. “But I doubt you are that skilful”.

“In fact, she isn’t” Tom Holland confirmed. Hadn’t been for the alcohol and the tiredness, you would have punched him. Or at least would have replied something. But your brain wasn’t able to form coherent sentences.

“So… What should we make her do?” Harrison Osterfield looked thoughtful.

“She may suck you off… I want to watch while she does it”. Tom Holland was a real pervert. You already knew he was very naughty, but you didn’t expect him to enjoy sharing his girlfriend. The only reason you weren’t complaining was because you actually had some feelings for Harrison. You kinda liked him. He had always been there for you, he was kind to you, and caring. And he was so damn handsome!

Harrison unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his cock. Tom guided your head close to his friend’s erection. “You know what to do”.

You obeyed. Your lips slowly wrapped around Harrison Osterfield’s shaft, and you started moving back and forth. He groaned. “Fuck, Y/N. Tom you said she wasn’t skilful” He panted. “She is fucking good at it”. You didn’t recall he had such a bad-mouth. “Oh, well. But I have made her practice on this”, your boyfriend sneered. “And I don’t think she is that good anyway”.

While passing your tongue on Harrison’s length, you got wet and aroused again. You moved a hand to reach your pussy, but Tom Holland stopped you. “You are forbidden to please yourself. Be good, and once you’ll make Harrison cum, I will slam my dick inside of you”. You wanted to turn back and kiss him, but Harrison Osterfield had a firm grip of your hair, and when he was about to cum, he shoved his dick deep into your throat. You almost choked when he finally cummed in your mouth, whispering your name. You must have been a masochist, since it only made your arousal grow even more. “Drink it” Harrison Osterfield commanded. You obeyed him. The taste was disgusting, you already knew, but that didn’t fizzle your excitement. Tom Holland had enjoyed the show. He grabbed your hair and violently pulled you back to him. You whined.

“I want you to suck me, too” He whispered in your ears. You turned to him and looked in his eyes. They were dark because of the arousal. You wanted to kiss him, and he knew that. But he stopped you from doing so. “You will use your lips only on my dick”. He was being sadistic. “And hurry, I don’t want you to be lazy”. He had already unfastened his jeans. You grabbed his cock and took it in your mouth. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. You started moving your head up and down, sucking slowly and passing your tongue on his prick. You were concentrated, trying to give him the highest pleasure, when a hand caressed your pussy. You startled. Harrison Osterfield was taking your slip off.

“Y/N, I haven’t given you the permission to stop. Get back to your job”. Tom Holland didn’t appreciate your interruption. “I still have an erection you have to take care of”. He grabbed your hair and abruptly thrusted his cock into your mouth. You whined and continued where you had interrupted. He was panting heavily. Harrison Osterfield slid his shaft inside you without preparing you. That was unexpected. “Whoo! I was lucky she hasn’t bitten me! Be careful!” Tom Holland reproached him.

“Sorry” Harrison Osterfield apologised. “Damn, Y/N, how can you be so tight?”.

“Oh, well, you know! She usually does these things with me only. But since when I’ve come back, she has been reluctant to even kiss me” Tom Holland answered for you, since you were busy…

“And, Y/N, move faster, or I will never come” He added.

Meanwhile Harrison Osterfield started to thrust into you faster and faster, determining also your pace.

“So damn good” Tom Holland whispered, and in a short time he cummed into your throat. Soon after you followed him. Harrison Osterfield was still pounding into you.

“Harrison, you hadn’t put a condom on. Don’t come into her” Tom Holland warned his friend.

“I know” He grunted, and after few more thrusts he pulled his dick out of you. He stroked it few times and he cummed on your back.

You felt relieved. Now it should have been all over. You would have been able to go to sleep.

You wished!

They hadn’t finish with you.

“I am enjoying this too much” Harrison Osterfield confessed.

“I bet it” Tom Holland grinned. “I am enjoying it as well”. He looked down at you. You had collapsed on the floor, with your head resting on his knees, breathing heavily, trying to collect yourself.

You were all sweated. You wanted to rest and to take a shower, and you didn’t know in which order. “I need some rest” You said in a low voice.

“You may need it, but you won’t have it. Not yet. You need to be punished” You opened your eyes wide. “What for?”.

“Well… You have denied yourself to me for too long, because you couldn’t forgive me. Moreover, you needed Harrison’s help to make me cum. Your mouth was too lazy, and you were able to make me cum just because Harrison’s fast thrusts helped you in taking a good pace”.

That was a nonsense. They were silly excuses. He sneered at you. “Don’t worry, Y/N. My revenge is going to be pleasant as was yours”. You should have known it! He was getting revenge for when you tied him to the bed! You were too tired to push him away and move to bed. He leaned on to you and kissed you, his hands grabbed your breasts and softly massaged them. You whined.

“And what are we going to do with her?” Harrison Osterfield asked.

Tom smiled. “We can start by tying her”. He took off his belt and tied your wrists with it. Harrison Osterfield’s eyes darkened in pleasure. He was really enjoying seeing you being tortured and being one of your torturers. You were still laying on the floor, with your head on Tom Holland’s legs.

“You look so beautiful tonight. More than usual” Your boyfriend said softly. But his expression changes quickly into a mischievous one. “Now, what should we do to you?”. You were worried. How does the mind of a drunk person work? You didn’t know. And you wish you’d never known.

Harrison Osterfield took the bottle of beer on the table and drank a sip. What came next, you wish you had forgotten…

He spread your legs and inserted the bottle in your vagina, emptying the bottle in it. You were shocked. Tom grew a big erection, and so did Harrison.

“Wow! Looking at this is almost better then entering her” Tom Holland commented. His lips had gotten dry. He gulped and passed his tongue on his lips to wet them. He was looking in amazement. “Why haven’t I thought at it?”.

“Take it away” You hissed. That wasn’t pleasant at all. They had gone too far. But Tom Holland quickly put a hand on your mouth. Then he realized that it seemed like they were raping you, which was actually half the truth, and he took his hand away. “Sorry, Y/N” He leaned on you and kissed your forehead. “Sorry” He whispered again, and he made a gesture to Harrison, who pulled the bottle out of you. “Sorry, Y/N”. He apologised as well and kissed your inner thigh. You startled. “Forgive me” They both said. You didn’t answer. You were just moaning and shaking under their touches. Tom Holland was grabbing your breasts while kissing you; Harrison Osterfield was leaving marks all over your thighs, sucking here and there. “Can I enter you again?” He asked you. “I promise this time I will be gentler”. Tom Holland broke the kiss and looked at you. “Can he?” He whispered on your face.

You nodded hesitant.

Harrison Osterfield took a condom he had in his pocket and put it on.

“Which reminds me…” Tom Holland started. “We have used it only the first time, the only time I have cummed into you. And I had told you next time you should have put it on me…” He smirked at you. You opened your mouth to reply but didn’t say a word. What should you have replied by the way?

Harrison chuckled. “Really? Only once?”

“Yes, ridiculous, isn’t it?” Tom answered, while Harrison started to prepare you, inserting a finger one by one. “We always had sex ending with hand jobs, blowjobs, or titty fucks”, Tom Holland continued, and he smirked looking down at you. You blushed and turned your head on the side. He shouldn’t have told someone those private things. Not even to Harrison Osterfield, his best friend. One of his best friends. You hoped he hadn’t told that to his other close friends, like Jacob Batalon, or to his brothers, with whom he hanged out like they were friends. You tried not to think about it.

“Well, Tom, but you know? You should use condoms anyways, even if you don’t cum inside…It’s a matter of security” Harrison stated. Was he pretending to have common sense, when he was the one who only a while before had entered you without using a condom?

After a while, Harrison Osterfield decided you were prepared enough. He pulled his fingers out of you and sucked them, while looking at a shocked yet aroused you. "They taste of beer" He grinned, and he slowly pushed his cock inside of you. He started moving at a fast rhythm, making you moan. “I am getting bored” Tom Holland stated. And reaching a hand towards Harrison Osterfield, he laid it behind his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. From your position you could see everything. They were kissing right above you. Harrison broke the kiss and moved to your boyfriend’s neck, leaving a hickey on it. Tom moaned. “Not fair Harrison. I want to mark you as well”. Tom gently moved, laying your head to the floor, and he knelt next to Harrison, who had moved his gaze from you to him. Tom smirked in your direction. He knew you were to enjoy what was coming.

He lifted Harrison's shirt, and took it off him. Then they kissed again, while Harrison thrusts inside you got slower. You could hear the sloppy sounds coming from their mouths as they kissed sharing their saliva. You shouldn’t have been that excited by looking at two guys kissing each other. Especially because one of them was your boyfriend! But you were actually really wet, and not only because Harrison’s cock was pleasantly thrusting into you… The sight of your boyfriend kissing his friend was really something… simply amazing, exciting, over-arousing.

Without breaking the kiss, they glanced at you, making sure you were watching their tongues clashing one against the other. Your eyes were liquid and dark with pleasure. You were staring intensely at them.

Tom Holland interrupted the kiss at last, after a quick suck on his friend’s tongue, who moaned. He leaned on Harrison’s chest and licked his nipple, making sure you had a perfect view of that. You groaned. That twisted situation was making you too much excited. You were sure you could have cummed even without Harrison’s thrusts. Harrison was enjoying it as well. He grabbed Tom’s hair and pulled him back into a quick but passionate kiss. Then he left another hickey on his neck.

Tom scratched his friend’s chest with his nails. He smirked. “I said I wanted to mark you as well. Now we are even”. And he left a quick kiss on Harrison’s lips. He stood up and grabbed Harrison’s curls. “Hey, bud...I want you to suck me off”. You opened your eyes wide from the shock. Had you heard well? Had your boyfriend just said he wanted a blowjob from his friend?

Harrison didn’t complain. To your surprise he took Tom Holland’s length in his mouth.

“Fuck” Tom Holland shivered at the sensation and closed his eyes. “You are much better than Y/N”. He grinned in your direction. You felt slightly offended, but you were enjoying the view…

“But you are neglecting her” Tom reproached Harrison, who suddenly started to thrust faster inside of you. It didn’t take you much to cum. You were panting loudly. They both smirked. Tom Holland took his cock away from Harrison’s lips and knelt next to you. “You have watched it closely. It’s shameful that a guy is better at giving blowjobs. I hope you have learned how to do it properly”. You took all his length in your mouth and started bobbing your head up and down. He groaned, and without any advice he released all his seed in your throat.

At that sight, Harrison cummed as well, still thrusting inside you. You were lucky he had put a condom on. He stopped for a moment, then pulled his cock out of your pussy, took away the condom and laid next to you. All of you were laying one next to the other. Tom Holland put a hand behind your back and on your shoulder, pulling you closer to him. Harrison Osterfield laid on his stomach, his head turned to you, and embraced you with his right arm. Panting heavily for the intense activity and sexual tension of just before, you fell asleep. But before collapsing, you could hear Tom Holland’s voice saying “That was great! We should do it more often”.

 

*When Tom had found out you have described your relationship with him, turning it into a FFC, he got shocked.  
"Why the hell do you have to inform everyone about our relationship?"  
"Well, you know...I'm sure everyone will like it...?" You answered unsure.  
"You're hopeless!" He replied, but he chuckled and kissed your temple. "You have also casually inserted a chapter of the first time we let Harrison join us... I'm not sure he will be happy about it"  
"Yeah... But I am sure he won't be angry... Maybe embarrassed". You both laughed. "I'm going to let him read it tonight, before I publish it"*

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys!   
> This is the first time I publish a FFC. And the first time I have put a lot of efforts in writing one. English is not my first language, so please forgive me if there are some errors in my writing. Don't judge me too severely. This is only the first chapter... The story will become more interesting.  
> Please comment. I will accept all the positive feedback... and I will try my best to accept the negative ones as well!  
> Read and enjoy!


End file.
